What's stronger than hate?
by QT102
Summary: inuyashaxYYH crossover...kinda. Yusuke and Keiko have always loved eachother, right? or wrong? maybe Keiko has a secret that she doesn't even know about. a secret that involes Yusuke,the man she loves, or was it loved? a secret that will soon be remembere
1. Chapter 1

~*What's stronger than hate?*~

Hey this is QT102 telling you that I am very excited for this story. It's a joint account by me and Princess of darkness and me. We are going to be switching off chapters. This one is hers! R&R!

       Keiko brushed her short dark brown hair. She yawned as she did. It was now night and time for bed. Yusuke had just dropped her off a few hours ago. 'Stupid Yusuke. Next time you even think of groping me I'll not only slap you, and kick you where it counts! You beat Toguro  but when I'm done with you! Urgh!' Keiko put done the brush. Her head started spin in pain. She bent down on her knees and just held her head. This she thought was just a normal headache. But she was wrong……….very wrong.  Tonight was the night she met Sakura.

_I love you…….._

Keiko's eyes went wide. She just heard a female voice. Kind and gentle, but where was it coming from.

_Tomorrow I'll come and we can start._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

_W-why?_

_I thought………._

_You will never have. It will come with me to…….._

Keiko stood up. The pain was gone but she could still hear the voice. She looked in the mirror. She tripped backward at what she saw. In the mirror there was a girl who looked exactly like Keiko, but she had long dark brown hair. And her eyes. They were so sad. She blinked at looked back in the mirror she was gone and there stood the image of herself. She took a deep breath. It was only her mind paying tricks on her. She walked to her room and laid down on her bed. Tomorrow was a new day, boy Yusuke would laugh at this. A small smile came to her face when she thought of Yusuke laughing. With that she covered herself up and went to sleep.

"_Huh where am I?" Keiko looked down. "Aaaaaaah!" she was above ground floating. _

_0_0 "Okay Keiko don't panic! Maybe we can fly in this dream." With a little luck she did. She looked around. This wasn't her town. This wasn't even her time! It was so green. And she saw little huts around. Then she saw that girl. She deiced to follow her. The girl didn't look sad in fact Keiko could see she was smiling. She saw that the girl was holding a round blue jewel in her hand. But then Keiko heard some rustling in the brushes the girl hadn't. Just then claws sliced through her. _

_" Look out!" Just then she found herself on the ground looking at the where she was. Only the girl was in her nightclothes and she was smiling still holding the jewel. And she was in pain. Blood was quickly coming out of her wound. She felt so faint. She looked up at the thing that slashed her. It was nothing but black but its eye's were pure white and shining. It held up its claw and prepared to slash her once more. She closed her eyes and screamed._

 Keiko woke up in a sweat. It was now morning. Time for school. That nightmare was way too scary. She quickly put on her school uniform and went to her bedroom door along the way she passed her mirror. That girl was in it again watching her and smirking. But Keiko didn't see her. She just kept walking out. Keiko quickly ate her breakfast grabbed her school bag and walked out the door.


	2. chapter 2

~*What's stronger than Hate?*~

a/n YEA! My turn! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- this is the disclaimer for the whole story. SO you can't sue me or princess of darkness and me for copy right issues.

          When Keiko got to school everything seemed fine.

          "Hey Keiko!" Someone shouted from behind her. She spun around to see Yusuke waving his arm in the air and Kurama standing nest to him calling out to also say hi.

          "Good morning Keiko." He said.

          "Good morning Kurama, Yusuke. What are you two doing here?"

          "I go to school here Keiko."

          "Oh right. Well maybe if you showed up more than once every week I would remember!"

          "Well at least I came." Yusuke said trying to defend himself.

          "What are you doing here Kurama?" Keiko said politely.

          "Oh sure! Be all nice to him!" Keiko shot him a death glare.

          "Just visiting. My school doesn't start for another hour so I thought I would come and say hi." 

          "That is very nice of you Kurama. Would you mind if I ask you a question?"

          "Sure." Kurama said.

          "You get all A's right? Even though you miss a lot of school?"

          "Umm yes, I guess so." Keiko turned to Yusuke.

          "If he can get A's then you should at least be able to pass your classes!"

          "Give me a break Keiko! He's like, 300 years old! He's a genius!"

          "Well you could at least wear the proper uniform!"

          "Come on Keiko, I look better in green." They had already reached the huge side walk leading up to the entrace gate. All the girls gave looks to Kurama and whispered to each other things like

          "What a hottie!" All of the sudden Keiko fell to the ground and started to scream in pain.

          "Keiko? Keiko  what's wrong?" Yusuke and Kurama said as they bent down to help her. Keiko shout a glare at Yusuke and slapped him hard.

          "I don't need your help! Ok! I can do this by myself." Yusuke didn't know what to say. Keiko stormed of into the school.

          "What do you think got into her?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

          "I don't know, but I think I better stay, she seems to have something against you." 

          "Why do you say that?" Yusuke asked puzzeled.

          "Because I tried to help her to but she only attacked you."

          "If something is wrong yo'll be able to fix it right? See looked like she was in pain…"

          " I don't know if I can until I know what's wrong. Why don't you stay clear of her for a while though, I'll try to get to the bottom of this."

          "if you think that It will help Keiko I will but I mean,"

          "I understand. You know you'll have to leave on a mission soon and you want to get as much time with her as possible. I'll work all day and night."

          "Thanks Kurama." Yusuke said.

          "Don't metion it. I owe you anyways. Now show me where the office is. I need to register."

          "Ah yes, the office. That place I know well. Follow me!" Yusuke called as he and Kurama walked into the school.  
  


          A/n short I know, sorry! I don't know when Kassie can update and I have a dance convention this weekend so I don't know when I can update. Please bare with us! If you really need storys check out mine or princess of darkness and me's! she's a really good author! (I'm so-so.) R&R!


	3. chapter 3

            Kassie: Hiya! This is the third chapter for What's Stronger Than hate! ^__^

This one is my chapter kay? If you hadn't noticed this is like a crossover from Inuyasha hope that's okay with ya! Any who

Ashley-chan and I Kassandra-chan do not own YYH we do not plan to either granting that it's over. So you damn lawyers can go home now!! Go scoot!

YYH lawyers: Awwww we wanted some money! ::notices Kassie's death glare:: What's that boss? Eep we gotta go! ::runs away::

Kassie: jerks……….okay well let's get started.

'Why? Why was I so mean to Yusuke? I knew what I was saying and I couldn't stop myself. What I said was everything I ever wanted to say when I was mad at him. But…..never mind he needed to hear that the stupid jerk.' Keiko finished putting her book in her locker. She touched her shoulder. Outside when she cried in pain or rather screamed in pain that was from her shoulder the same place where that girl in her dream got hurt. 'Keiko stop freaking out! Just go apologize to Yusuke!' Keiko nodded to that she looked in that mini mirror in her locker. There she was the same girl Keiko let out a gasp of terror/shock.

" YOU!" People turned and stopped in the hallway and gave her strange looks. Keiko nervously laughed. "Just practicing my lines for Drama!" The people nodded and kept walking.  The girl in the mirror left. Keiko felt like Yusuke needed a few more good slaps. 'Why should I say I'm sorry? He's nothing but a jerk any way.' Keiko grabbed her shoulder bag and walked to class.

" So your name is Shuichi?" Kurama nodded.

" Yes I just want to transfer for awhile." Mr. Takenaka nodded. (err I like this guy so he's the principal in this chapter! ^-^)

" Well I'm glad. I can tell that you're a great student we need more of those wouldn't you say **Mr. Yusuke Urameshi?"  Yusuke growled.**

" Are you trying to tell me something old man?"

" No but I hope you can take after this boy Shuichi more, god knows you need it." After saying that Kurama grabbed Yusuke just before he grabbed Mr. Takenaka.

" Stupid old man. Always on my case."

" He's just saying that because he wants what's best for you." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

" Yeah whatever."

" Yusuke since we're in the same classes where are they?" Kurama asked looking around. Yusuke blinked.

" Funny story. I follow Keiko and I have no idea why she is mad at me so yeah."

" Oh well what about Kuwabara?"

" I don't know I haven't seen him around lately. But if we wait outside then maybe."

" That fool won't come today. He's already outside waiting for us." The two hotties turned around to see none other than our little hot fire demon.

" Hiei?" They both said at the same time.

" No it's Koenma." 

" Really? Wow! What kind of trick did you use this time?" Yusuke asked looking around Hiei.

" YOU FOOL! I am Hiei! I'm just being sarcastic! Koenma asked me to get you 3! We must leave now." 

" Uhh sure I guess." Yusuke said.   Soon the 3 met up with Kuwabara and followed Hiei to the Spirit World.

~* Few hours later *~

Keiko started walking home. That girl and her voice were bugging her all day. But at History when they started talking about Shrine Maidens (A.k.a. Priestess just for people who don't know) every question about them she answered with wonderful accuracy.  

'I wonder who that girl is.'

_' Do you really want to know Keiko?' _Keiko froze.

'W-who are you?'

' What a question. If I were to say who I was would you fee? Or would you stay? Should I find out? Or should not and let things be the way they are?' Keiko blinked.

' Okay I don't understand you. And who are you.'

' Hehe. Very well then. I am Priestess Sakura.'  Keiko stopped breathing. Her light brown eyes went dull and narrowed.

' And you are Priestess Keiko my reincarnation you were born to protect the jewel of death which is in your very body.'

' In my body?'

' Yes. As long as it is in your keep it is safe from demons and all evil. You must guard it with your very life Keiko.'

' Why me?'

' Why not you? I can't help what body my soul was put in. You must protect Keiko. You must never fall in love for it will be the end of you.'

' But Yusuke.'

' He can only cause pain. Believe me Keiko. You'll live better without him.'

'Sakura?' No reply came.  Keiko entered the final alley before she made it home. Her eyes were still narrowed and dull. She didn't say any more to Sakura nor did she say more to her. Keiko heard a piece of trash be stepped on she turned around and gasped. She dropped her shoulder bag.

" Yo Koenma what's up?" Yusuke said as he walked over to his boss. Koenma paid no mind to Yusuke's disrespect to him. 

" Yusuke we have a problem. A powerful warrior named Miro has awaken."

" So? We'll just kick his butt and call it a day, right guys?" Yusuke asked. The other 3 nodded.

" YUSUKE! Let me finish! He is after the Jewel of Death!"

" Then where's the Jewel?" Hiei asked. Koenma gulped.

" Promise not to hurt me?" Yusuke scratched his head.

" Uhh I guess."

" Keiko has it." Everyone's eyes went wide. In a blink of the eye Yusuke grabbed him by the throat. 

**" What did you just say?!"** Koenma slapped his hand away.

" YOU PROMISED!"

" How does Keiko have it?" Kurama asked. Koenma cleared his now red throat.

" Very good question Kurama. I'll tell you. BOTAN! Did you find the tape." A few seconds later Botan walked in carrying a tape.

" Here it is sir should I place it in?" 

" Yes." Botan frowned but did. Everyone looked toward the screen and watched. After Koenma did his little thing. An image with a young woman wearing a red and white kimono. Her dark brown hair was up with a white hair chord. She had narrow light brown eyes. Yusuke and the others 0_0 gasped.

" Keiko." Yusuke whispered.

" No this is Sakura."

" But she looks just like Keiko."

" Yes well she should. Keiko is her reborn."

" What?"

" Sakura was Keiko's past life. The image went away and reappeared by her again only she had a terrible wound on her shoulder. In her hand she held a blue jewel with shells as the necklace.

" Sister Sakura your wounds they need treatment you're in pain." A little girl in a orange kimono said as she held her older sister's good arm.

" I won't feel it much longer. Listen well Sukiyaki you are to burn this with my body. Urgh I can't allow this to fall in the wrong hands again. Urgh…." After saying that Sakura closed her eyes and fell to the ground leaving her little sister yelling after her.

" So just because you say that Keiko looks like Sakura that they are reincarnation?" Hiei asked. 

" I wasn't sure at first but after I saw Keiko with the arrow I knew." 

" Arrows?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes Sakura was a master of the bow. And when Keiko used the arrows in gym her performance was wonderful."

" So where is Keiko keeping the jewel?" Kuwabara asked. 

" Well she doesn't know she has it, it's more of it knows it has her."

" Sir I don't understand." Kurama said.

" Well it's fairly simple the jewel is in her body where it is save. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara you must protect her."

" What's the big deal about this jewel any how?" Kuwabara said.

" If it were to fall into the wrong hands it would be un-pure and too dangerous it can kill one galaxy. That is why it's called the Jewel of Death."

" Well we were planning on doing that anyway eh Kurama?" Yusuke whispered to him.

" Indeed."

" Well then that's it."

" Hey can this Jewel change Keiko's behavior?" Yusuke asked before he walked out.

" What?" Koenma asked almost not believing his ears.

" Yeah Keiko been acting weird lately. Well I guess I'll go! Talk to ya later Botan!" After saying that he followed the others out. Botan looked at Koenma.

" Sir?" Koenma was trembling.

" Sakura is awake? Does it have to do with Keiko's  power awakening? If Sakura is awake then….no he is still asleep live and well I hope so. Botan please check to see if Inuyasha is asleep."

" Yes sir." Botan left quickly.

" If they are wake and Keiko is acting different then Yusuke is in a world of hate. Only can he save Keiko before it's too late." He said that to himself.

" So Sakura was reborn? Good killing this one should be no problem." A mysterious figure said watching Koenma. From darkness.

Kassie: ^____^ OMG SORRY! FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! IT'S MY FAULT NOT ASHLEY-CHAN'S! GOMEN! GOMEN! IT'S MY FAULT MY NET WAS DOWN AND STILL IT -__- DAMN THING AND FFNET ISN'T ANY HELP! MR. XING I EMAILED YOU LIKE 3 TIMES DUDE FIX IT PLEASE! OKAY WELL YEAH PLEASE R&R!!


	4. chapter 4

~*~*What's stronger than hate? *~*~

A/n hi! I hope you like my chapter. I read Kassie's last chappie and laughed when she mentioned Miro!! HAHA!!!@!! Tee-hee maybe I should put Nuta in here too! JK! (For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, Nuta and Miro were villains in my story Interference. Well, Miro was the villain, Nuta was just annoying!) Sliver eyes bright- no this isn't the story that won, the story that won is called 'too late to go back.' This is just another story that I'm helping writing!

Disclaimer- do you ever get the feeling someone's watching you? : Turns around to see lawyers: AH! What are you doing here?

Lawyers- Kassie scared us away so we came to sue you instead.

Ashley rose- oh, um ok. Well me and Kassie and everyone else at this website don't own the show so sorry, but you're going to have to go back to suing people at McDonalds for the coffee being to cold! : Lawyers groan: LEAVE NOW OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE AND YOU'LL HAVE TO SUE YOURSELFS! : Lawyers run away: ok well to the story!

          Botan flew through the air, glancing at the trees as she flew above them.

          'I'm getting closer, my demon compass is beeping like crazy!' (Err; it beeps when they find a demon, right?) Botan flew closer to the ground and hopped off her oar, carefully she reduced its size and placed it in her kimono.

          "Now, were is his tree?" Botan said to herself.

          "You girl! What are you doing in Inuyasha's forest?" five men surrounded Botan, they held knifes and other weapons firmly in their hands.

          "Koenma, sir help!"

~*~*~

"Hello little girl." The creature snarled.

"Who are you?" Keiko said with a slight tremor in her voice, her eyes snapping back into their emotional self, and her hair getting back it's shine.

          "Why does it matter? You'll be dead soon anyway." The demon stepped closer to Keiko. Keiko backed up slowly only to hit a brick wall. The demon laughed menacingly.

          "He he he. You afraid of me girl?"

          'Oh my gosh. Yusuke, help me!'

          'Keiko, did you not listen to a word I was saying? You are a priestess you can protect yourself. And as for Yusuke, I will not allow you to think of him anymore. At least, not in that way. He's scum, just like the rest of them.' Sakura said.

          "Don't worry girl, it will all be over soon!" The demon shouted as he flew through the air, he's clawed hand ready to make the kill.

          "Ahhhhh!" Keiko screamed she shoved her hand out to brace herself, but instead of feeling pain, she heard a scream. She looked at the demon only to see a green light coming from her hand, (yes, I know in the show it's purple.)  hit the demon. Sending him in to darkness.  She heard a slight chuckle coming from Sakura.

          'Told you.'

~*~*~

          Yusuke stopped running.

          "What's the matter Yusuke?" Kurama asked as they rest of the team slowed to a stop.

          "You know the toddler never told me if Keiko's behavior could change… Maybe we should go back and check."

          "We have to go back anyway, the fool of a leader is calling us back." Hiei said.

          "What? Again?" Kuwabara complained.

          "Shut up Kuwabara! If it can help us with this case I'll be happy to go back. This isn't a regular case; it's about Keiko's safety. Come on, lets' go." Yusuke said as he turned around and headed back to the gate of judgment. 


	5. chaper 5

Kassie: Hiya! (^_^) here's the newest chapter!

Lawyers: ::hiding in the bushes:: shh! Be quiet She may hear us! Ha like we're going to sue ourselves! 

Kassie: -_- ::in hand a bat called *Shiny*:: *ahem*

Lawyers: huh? ::sees Shiny:: **RUN FOR IT! SHE'S GOING TO KILLS US AHHHHHHHHHH! **::runs away::

Kassie: -_- this is getting sooo annoying! Okay well you guys know we don't own jack so yeah. So let's get started. Oh and I cloned KP-sama's bat so hehe here's it back!

Yusuke and the others ran back to Koenma's office. 'He's hiding something from me I just know it!' Yusuke thought to himself. 

" Koenma!" Yusuke said as he went back into the office. Koenma was gone.

" Where'd he go?" Kuwabara asked.

" Hiei are you sure that Koenma called us back?" Kurama asked.

" Yes." The fire-demon said. Just then Koenma and Botan came walking in.

" You almost got me killed!" Botan yelled as she smacked Koenma over the head with her oar. (Oh do you know that her oar is actually a shovel to shovel out the dead's ashes?)

" OW! Hey I saved you didn't I?" 

SMACK

SMACK

" OW! OW!" Botan hmphed. Yusuke and gang sweatdropped. 

" Koenma did you summon us back?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes I did."

" What about sir?" Kurama asked.

" Well Yusuke you need to bring Keiko here."

" WHAT? WHY?" 

" Because we just learned something about her."

" Like what?" Yusuke asked.

" Well she just killed a demon with one hand."

" Keiko killed a demon?" Kurama asked.

" Yes. That's why I need you to go get her. If not then she's in trouble."

'_Keiko that wasn't bad.'  Keiko was still in the same spot where the demon left her._

'Yes it was.'

_' Well guess what as long as you have that jewel in your body get used to it!' _Sakura snapped. Keiko narrowed her eyes.

' You'll making me not like Yusuke aren't you? It's you. Calling Yusuke scum.'

' No it's not me. You see Keiko I never made you hate him it came naturally. And Yusuke is scum. Just like him.'

' Just like who?' Sakura realizing she said too much didn't say anything. Keiko and Sakura heard a noise.

" So you're the priestess eh?" Keiko looked up to see a man the same height as Yusuke; he had shaggy brown hair and narrowed green eyes. He wore a black tenchcoat that blew in the little breeze.  Keiko's eyes went wide. Sakura looked at him. 'Something about him. His aura. It's not right. But I feel like I know him. I won't tell through. Last thing I need is for Keiko to worry.'

" How do you know?" Keiko demanding finding her voice. The man chuckled. 

" My name's Miro. I don't mean you no harm."

" Oh? Aren't you a demon?" Miro's eyes went wide. 'Perhaps her miko skills are higher than I thought? But none the less I will kill her soon.'

" Yes I am. And no I'm not after the Jewel of Death. I saw you kill that demon thought you may want some help but I guess I was wrong. Good-bye. Oh what's your name?"

Keiko blinked. 'He's not after the jewel?' Keiko and Sakura thought at the same. 'Something's up. This demon.' Sakura started to think again.

" Keiko." Keiko said softly.

" Keiko? What a lovely name. Good-bye Keiko I hope to see you again." Miro started to walk and then he faded away.

_'Keiko! Someone's coming be alert!' _'Even through I didn't even feel Miro's presence.' Sakura thought to herself.

' What?'

" Keiko!" Keiko knew that voice. It was Yusuke's. She turned around to see him and the others. Her eyes again narrowed and went dull. That didn't go unnoticed by Hiei.

" Yusuke." She said coldly. And started to walk away.

" Hey! Where are you going?" He grabbed her by the shoulder. Keiko's eyes went wide her face was filled with anger she turned around and slapped Yusuke.

" Don't touch me!" She yelled and started to walk away. Sakura just looked shocked. 'Holy crap I didn't even slap Inuyasha that hard. That's just brutal.' Sakura started to grow with anger. 'Why Inuyasha you said you loved me. And because of you. This happened. I hate you Inuyasha!' Keiko's eyes narrowed even more after Sakura saying that.

" Keiko? Why in hell did you do that? All I did was touch your shoulder! Geez. It's like you hate me or something you've been doing this all day. Man." Keiko smirked.

" Glad you got the memo." Yusuke and the others were in shock.

" What?" Yusuke said.

" I do hate you Yusuke. I despise you. So leave me alone I never want to see you or your friends again." Saying that she started to walk away. Yusuke was just frozen. 'I must be hearing wrong. But no! She's walking away!'

" Keiko!" She didn't turn around. She kept walking.

" Urameshi what just happened?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama and Hiei were even in shock.

" …I don't know." Yusuke clenched his fists. Just then a some odd. Energy beams beamed him and the others and Keiko up.

" Huh?" Keiko said.

SPARKLES! POP! SPARKLES! POP!

Soon the 5 were in Koenma's office. Botan was frowning on as she stood by Koenma.

" Where am I?" Keiko whispered to herself.

" Keiko we need to talk." Koenma said. Yusuke and the others turned around to see Keiko standing there.

" What about?" She asked coldly.

" The well. Come."

Koenma in his adult form took Keiko down a hall.

" Botan did you watch the whole thing?" Yusuke asked as his eyes followed Keiko and Koenma.

" Yes Yusuke." He then turned around and looked at her. His eyes were watery.

" Why then?"

" Yusuke follow me. Your answers will be answered soon." Botan followed Koenma and Keiko.

" Keiko have you been talking to Sakura?" Koenma asked her. 

" ……." Kurama and the others caught up with them by then.

" Keiko?" Yusuke asked. She looked behind her and gave him a cold glare.

" Keiko I'll ask again. Have you talked to Sakura." Koenma asked firmly.

" What if I had?"

" Then you already had the dream?"

" It wasn't a dream it was more of a nightmare."

" Then I'll take that as a yes?" Keiko nodded.

" WHOA! Keiko's been talking to a dead girl?" Kuwabara said.

" Yes so it seems. Keiko in that door is the well. You must jump down it and find the tree of Inuyasha. Remove the arrow. And Sakura is blocked from your mind at the moment. So she can't take over Kurama will go with you. Since he's the oldest." Koenma said. Keiko and Kurama didn't say anything they just did what they were told.

Kassie: Not bad for taking me only 30 mins. Now it's time for History homework old English. Geez I don't care for it. But It's a lot easier for me. So yay! Please R/R


	6. chapter 6

~*What's stronger than hate? *~

A/n- I hope you people are happy because my cat is mad at me for writing this instead of doing my homework.

Bob (cat)- didn't you just tell them that you had homework? They'll understand if you don't update tonight.

Me-: sends cold glare: that was the other story, besides, I have study hall tomorrow! ^_^

Bob- yes, however you always talk to Maggie instead of doing homework.

Me-: can't deny: Anyhow, I'm making a fortuneteller for my friend Maggie. The fortunes are you will marry Kurama, you will marry Yusuke, you will marry hiei, and you will marry your favorite YYH character. I'm very happy with these fortunes! : Turns around: HEY! That's my stuff what are you doing?

Lawyers- uh, hi! We were um, just looking…

Me-: Pepper spray in hand: For what?

Lawyers- hehehe

Me- I'm tired of this! Don't you guys have FAMILYS to go home to? I mean the price for the plane tickets must be insane! Kassie lives in CA and me in MN… that's a long way to travel!

Lawyers- For your information, we get frequent flyer miles!

Me- is that a fact? Well since you're here you get to listen to my lovely poem!

Lawyers- uhhh!!!

Me- shut your face! Ok **ahem** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho so please do not sue!

Lawyer- that was pathetic

Me- I'll give you to the count of three to run away before I sick Bob on you! : Lawyers run far away, probably to the airport to go bug Kassie: Silver eyes bright- I agree! It pained me to write that. Kassie and me were talking about what we would do if we had Yusuke for a boyfriend. WE said that we would lock him in a cage and never let him out of our sight! Ok! Now to the story!

          Kurama and Keiko walked in silence until they reached the well. Keiko glanced down the well.

  
          "Now what?" Keiko asked the wise (and hot!) Kurama.

          "We jump in!" He said as he leaped into the well. Keiko hesitantly followed.  A world of stars surrounded them as they floated through time. They landed at the bottom of the well.

          "Here, let me help up." Kurama said as he got out of the well. He lifted Keiko out of the musty well.

          "Aren't we supposed to go to some tree?" Keiko asked.

          "Yes, we are to find what tree Inuyasha is at and you are to take out the arrow the binds him to the well."

          "AH! He has an arrow in him? Doesn't that mean he's dead?" Kurama shook his head.

          "You'll see." Kurama stood there for a moment.

"I sense his energy coming from this direction, let's go!" He said as he sprinted towards a deep forest.

          "Why did I have to come along if all you're having me do is pull out an arrow?" Keiko asked as she struggled to keep up with Kurama.

          "Only priestesses can take out the arrow. More specifically the Miko who bound them to the tree." Kurama said as he jumped over the limp of a tree.

          "But I didn't do that… I don't even know this guy!"

          "Yes but you're her reincarnation, that alone should be enough to pull the arrow." Kurama said as he slowed down to a stop.

          "Here we are." He said as he walked closer to the huge tree. Keiko gasped. There was a boy, a sleeping boy, pinned to the tree. But that wasn't the part the startled her.

          "Y-yusuke?" Keiko stuttered. Some fear filling her velvety brown eyes.

          "It can't be him. We just saw him." Kurama mumbled. Keiko slowly walked up to the tree.

          "Yusuke, are you alright?" The boy fluttered his eyes and woke up.

          "Sakura? Is that you? And who's Yusuke?" The boy's eyes that were filled with sympathy were quickly replaced by frustration and anger. He sniffed the air for a moment.

          "Is that your precious Yusuke?" He scoffed.

"I smell demon on him, so why don't you kill him already Sakura? I've never known you to stall from killing a demon." Keiko's lips tightened into a strait line.

          "This is Kurama, Yusuke is not precious to me. By the way, i'm Keiko. Sakura's reincarnation, and how do you know Sakura? Anyways, you must be Inuyasha. But I see you clearly have some Yusuke in you, or rather Yusuke has some of you in him." Keiko turned around to face Kurama, her eyes slightly narrowed.

          "Why didn't anyone tell me Yusuke was Inuyasha's reincarnation, and how does he know Sakura?" Keiko demanded.

          "Who the heck cares how I know her?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Just get me down from here!"

          "Ok, ok! I'll get you down." Keiko said. She stepped up onto a limp of the tree and pulled the arrow as hard as she could.

~*~*~*~

          "So, this Sakura hates some guy who betrayed her so now she's making Keiko hate me?" Yusuke asked.

          "That's how it appears…" Botan said. (: Shudders: I still can't believe that her oar is a shovel for dead peoples corpses.)

          "But Sakura is inside her right? So how do we get her to stop changing Keiko?" Kuwabara asked, slightly confused.

          "Well, I'm not quite sure. But Koenma said that Inuyasha might be able to help. But, on the other hand you still have that nasty demon Miro after the jewel. You still need to arrest him." Botan reminded them.

          "Hn. He can't get to Keiko anyways so why should we bother?" Hiei said, his arms crossed. 

          "Yes but you know the old saying! 'Don't put off tomorrow what you can do today!'" Botan said in her usual perky attitude.

          "Whatever, I don't care. Let's just get it over with so we can concentrate on more important things." Yusuke grunted as he walked out the door.

          "Wow. Urimeshi's really beat up over this…" Kuwabara said.

          "Yes, it's so sad." Botan conquered as she glanced at her feet.

          "Stupid human emotions…" Hiei muttered as he darted off after Yusuke. Kuwabara, realizing that his team was gone quickly ran out the door.

          "Hey guys! Wait up!" He shouted.

          "Good luck boys." Botan said aloud.

~*~*~

          "Ok so were do we start?" Yusuke asked, slightly annoyed.

          "Yusuke, are you really that much of an idiot? Have you been taking lessons from the fool over there?" Hiei said as he threw his head back to where Kuwabara was.

          "KUWABARA! STOP PLAYING WITH THE STUIPID CAT! THIS IS SERIOUSE!" Yusuke shouted

          "Hey! I am being serious!" Kuwabara shouted as he but down the kitten and marched over to Hiei and Yusuke.

          "Like I was saying," Hiei said.

"You can use that ridiculous compass that the fool Koenma gave to you."

          "Or, you could just ask me…" A voice called from the back ally. The teams turned to see a girl in a tan short trench coat walk up to them.

          "And just who the heck are you?" Yusuke asked.

          "My name is Nuta. I'm sort of a employ of Miro's." She said as she continued to walk closer. Her hand was on her hips, which were swishing seductively. Yusuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

          "Now now, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to strike a deal." She said. Her trench coat opened to revile a very pale girl with shoulder blade length, gold, wavy hair. She wore a simple red dress that ended at the mid-thigh, red high heel shoes, and a pearl necklace with matching earrings. She had on gold eye shadow, and gold lipstick that matched her gold eyes. On her cheeks she had two gold gills. Kuwabara stood there in shock.

          "She looks just like Jury!" Kuwabara announced as he pointed his finger at Nuta.

          "Naturally!" She said as she took her hand off her hip and sifted her position.

"I AM her cousin after all!"

          "Okay Nuta. You said you knew where Miro was." Hiei said. This girl was just plain annoying.

          "Yes of coarse. However, I would like to make a trade, a bargain if you will." She said as she continued to walk closer to the boys.

          "Okay… Like what?" Yusuke asked. She was inches away from him now. She took her index finger and put it on her chin.

          "Hmmm… Let's see. How do I explain? Okay, let's just say I see something that interests me…"

          "You have five seconds." Hiei said as he grabbed his sword. When Nuta saw this her eyes widened. Then he gaze shifted back to Yusuke. She smirked and lifted her index finger and pointed to his chest.

          "You. You interest me, I want you."

A/n Dun da da!!!! TWO cliffhangers! Ok well, sorry it's short! Ja ne!   


	7. chapter 7

Kassie: Hello. My turn! ::behind her lawyers tied up and gagged:: -_- these men are sooo sad. Think they would take all my YYH stuff for evidence that we stole YYH HA!

Ash-chan how about next chapter we write together and it shall be called…..THE BASHING OF THE YYH LAWYERS! ::dun dun dun:: MUHAHAHAHA!

Lawyers: ::muffed voices:: no no!

Well let's start shall we? Seriously through Ash-chan think about it

YYH: O_O

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko pulled the arrows once more until it started to grow light green all around it, then it dissolved. A force knocked Keiko off the limp. Kurama caught her before she hit the ground. Keiko mumbled a thank you. But then felt a strange aura, coming off of Inuyasha. Kurama put her back on her feet and she looked at Inuyasha. 'No this is Yusuke. But I don't hate him. I hate Yusuke not him. I don't want to kill him.' Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. His dark brown eyes had a killing glint. 'I think he wants to kill me!' 

" OH NO INUYASHA HAS BEEN RELEASED!" The same men that surrounded Botan yelled. 

" Feh. That was very foolish Sakura. Trying to tell me that you're not her. I must say through. Your haircut doesn't suit you." Keiko growled. 'NOW HE WILL DIE VERY SLOWLY!' ( Okay I don't know if any guys reading this. But don't ever say anything about girls hair unless it's. It's no it's lovely. It brings out your lovely eyes. If you tell the truth you'll find that nails are not fun.) Inuyasha slashed the vines off of him. 

" Rose whip!" Kurama yelled as his pretty rose came out as he guarded Keiko. Keiko heard a horse galloping toward them. She turned her head to see an old lady on a horse.

" How is Inuyasha free?" She said loud enough for Keiko to hear. 'Oh man. This is getting weird.'

" ME?" Yusuke yelled. Nuta giggled. 

" Why of course you. I mean you are the hottest here." Nuta licked her top lip. Hiei and Kuwabara gagged.

" NO thank you! Besides I'm already taken."

" Really I don't see her anywhere." Nuta's hand grew a light gold color but then quickly faded away. Yusuke tried to step back but found himself not moving. 'What the hell? I can't move.' Nuta smirked and closed her eyes and moved her lips closer to Yusuke. Hiei tried to slash at her but found himself not moving or speaking. 'What has that witch done?'

Before miss annoying got her kiss. She stopped and was throw back against the wall.

" What I paralyzed you all!" She pouted. 

" Not me _Nuta._" Sakura said mockingly. There in front of Yusuke she stood. In her miko clothes. Her light brown eyes narrowed at the little slut.

" You're Sakura!" Yusuke said, finding his voice again. Sakura looked at him. Her face never changed.

" Yes and you're Yusuke. But now is not time for introduction." Yusuke looked at her closer she was transparent. 'Like a ghost.'

" I thought you were dead!" Nuta yelled as she stood up. Only to fall back down again because one of her high heel broke.

" I am dead twit. But I can still use my miko powers on scum like you." Nuta took off her high heels and walked up to Sakura.

" You won't win Sakura. Keiko and you will die. And the jewel will be ours." Saying that she disappeared. Then she reappeared and put back on her high heels then left again.  'So Miro is after the jewel. But how did he find Keiko?' 

" You are Sakura. You're the one making Keiko hate me!" 

" No. I don't make her. She did it herself."

" Oh yeah right everyone can see that Keiko and Yusuke are madly in love." Kuwabara yelled.

" For once this fool has a point." Hiei said. 

" You three are ingrates! If it wasn't for me Yusuke would be finishing killing you right now." Sakura said her tone growing colder than ice.

" WHAT?" The boys yelled. 

" That girl's lips were coated with magic. One touch from them and you would be under her control. Never trust the enemy. And just to let you know Keiko was born with the hate it was only a matter of time before it was realized." Sakura said. The boys understood what she first met.

" Born with it?" Hiei asked. OHH look it caught our little Hiei's interest! (^_^)

" I don't want to talk about it. But listen to me. This Miro is a foe that cannot be trusted. He came to Keiko already. He knows who and where she is."

" What?" Yusuke said.

" I know I spoke to you in your tongue so there is no need to repeat myself."

" Why are you here?" Hiei asked.

" Feh. Since that man Koenma blocked me out of Keiko I can move like this. And I don't wish for someone else to kill you. I believe that is Keiko's right and her's alone."

" Tell me why is it that you live inside the living priestess have you no place to go? Heaven and hell are closed for you?" Hiei asked.

" Yes. I will leave you know seeing how you're safe Yusuke." A bunch of shinidamachuu surrounded her and she herself disappeared. (Oh if you're wondering what that big Japanese word is. It's Kikyo's soul collectors I like them so I'm going to use them.) 'Keiko kill me?' Yusuke thought.

" C'mon we need to talk Koenma. That Sakura and Miro. And that Nuta." Yusuke said. Hiei and Kuwabara nodded and followed him back to the spirit world.

" And who are you two?" The old woman asked. " Are you the ones who freed Inuyasha?" 'What's this is young lass looks just like my elder sister Sakura!' Sukiyaki thought. (Hey I forgot how to spell Sakura's sister name so if it's wrong sorry) Keiko looked down.

" Yes."

" Do you know what you have done children?" She asked sternly.

" Forgive us ma'm but we had no choice." Kurama said.

" Feh. ::sniff sniff:: The jewel of death? It's near by." Kurama and Keiko's eyes widen. Inuyasha looked at Keiko and his eyes narrowed you have the jewel." He said deadly. The farmers tried to wrap him up with some ropes but none worked he just cut them. Sukiyaki stood there in shock. 'If the girl has the jewel then she must be my sister reborn.'

" Keiko get further back I don't want to hit you with my whip." 

" Right." Keiko backed up to where Sukiyaki sat on the horse. 

" Child tell me your name and the name of your demon."

" My name is Keiko. And his name is Kurama."

" Is it true that you have the Jewel of Death?"

" So I'm told. It's in my body. I was told that was." Inuyasha knocked the entire men unconscious now Kurama stood in his way. 

" Move demon." Inuyasha said as he cracked his claws.

" I won't let you harm Keiko."

" I don't care nothing will keep me from getting the Jewel from the girl. If you don't move you'll going to die!" Inuyasha ran at Kurama and slashed at him. Kurama jumped out of the way.

" Fool!" Inuyasha ran toward Keiko.

" Run child!" Sukiyaki yelled. Keiko started to run. 

" Oh no Keiko!" Kurama yelled. Inuyasha slashed at her. Keiko barely managed to dodge when she dashed down to the ground. 

" Lady Sukiyaki what can we do? He's too strong for us?" The farmers cried. Sukiyaki sighed.

" Why am I surrounded by idiots?" From her Gi Sukiyaki took out some pray beads. And started to chant. It began to grow purple.

" Stay still!" Inuyasha yelled at the running Keiko. Kurama jumped in front of her and put her behind him. Keiko fell to the ground to catch her breath.

" Thanks Kurama."

" Welcome. That's enough Inuyasha, she is but mortal." Inuyasha growled.

" Tell me, Sakura. Why do you hide behind this demon?" Keiko grunted and got up.

" THAT'S IT!" She got in front of Kurama. " Do I like look Sakura to you? My name is Keiko! Kei-ko!" Inuyasha sniffed her.

" You're not her."

" No. I'm her reincarnation! For the last time!" Lights went around Inuyasha's neck.

" What the hell?"

" Hurry child say any word to make him be defeated!"

" A word?" Keiko whispered.

" Yes hurry! Any word will do!" Inuyasha came at her again. Keiko ran for it. 'A word to make him be defeated wait I got!'

" SIT BOY!" 

WHAM!

Inuyasha's face went straight into the ground. 

" What was that?" Kurama asked.

" A spell for Keiko to use. I see that you are my sister reborn. Come Keiko and Kurama we have much to talk about." Sukiyaki started to gallop away. Keiko followed her along with Kurama.

" Hey what about him?" She asked when she pointed to Inuyasha."

" Leave him. He's in pain right now." Sukiyaki said. 

" Oh." 

~* Few hours later *~ 

" I see." Kurama said. Sukiyaki toward them everything about Inuyasha. Keiko was starting to understand. A little about the jewel but it was still unclear.

" Tell me Keiko-dono. Are you taking Inuyasha back with you?" Sukiyaki asked.

" Well I'm going to try." Sukiyaki smirked.

" Well let me help you." She bent in closer and whispered in their ears. Keiko and Kurama began to smirk. Keiko then burst out laughing.

" Alright I'll do it!" Sukiyaki smiled.

" But child you should change out of those clothes they're dirty and ripped. I have something that may just do you some good. If your friend would step out I'll help you put it on." 

" Oh. Kurama would leave just for a moment?" Kurama nodded.

" Okay. I'll be outside then." Kurama got up and waited outside. He put his back to the hut. 'I was born in this time. Right now I risk seeing my former self. Hmm.' Kurama turned his eyes to see a shadow move. ' Inuyasha does bare an amazing resemble to Yusuke. And Keiko does to Sakura as well. If Keiko and Yusuke are in love then I shouldn't get too much involved. But I do feel bad for Yusuke. A blind man can see how much they love each other. And now this.'

" It's a perfect fit Keiko." Sukiyaki said as she helped Keiko with her gi. 

" It is. Was this yours when you were younger?" Sukiyaki laughed.

" No this belonged to my elder sister. I suppose it's yours now."

" No I can't take this."

" Yes you can. You are my sister only reborn." Some tears started to come down Sukiyaki's face. Keiko hugged her.

" Don't cry. I know your sister misses you and loves you very much. I bet you made her so happy Sukiyaki. And after this is over I'll bring back your gi. I must go now." Keiko released her and left the hut.

" Take care child." Sukiyaki wiped her tear away.

" Kurama?" Keiko asked. Kurama blinked.

" Sorry I zoned out. Keiko you look like a true miko now." Keiko smiled a little bit.

" Thank you. Let's get going." Kurama nodded and followed Keiko's lead. Inuyasha watched them from afar. 'Phew. I thought demon that girl has with her saw me. Hey they're going to the well. Well might as well. Now I can get back to the life I had before I even met that girl Sakura.' A Flashback fell out of no where.

*~*

" I can became human?" Inuyasha asked Sakura.

" Yes. You are half human after all Inuyasha, we can use the Jewel of Death." Sakura said as she laid down on the cool grass.

" But Sakura what will happen to you?" A smile graced Sakura's lovely face. 

" I can also became a human." She sat back up. " I was born to protect the Jewel, if you become human then we can live together." Sakura started to blush. " The jewel would be purified. And it wouldn't exist any longer."

" Sakura. You want me to live with you as human? Why?" Sakura found the grass to be very interesting.

" Because I-I- I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widen.

" You do?"

" Yes. And I want to live with you."

" Sakura. All my life I've been an outsider. Not human. Not demon. Just in the middle. And you I suppose went through the same thing. And now we have a chance to be happy together. Alright Sakura." Sakura smiled. Inuyasha took her hands and whispered in her ear. " I too Sakura." He then gently kissed her on the lips.

*~*~*~

Inuyasha touched his lips. His eyes were so sad. Then an other painful memory hit him.

*~*~

" INUYASHA!" Sakura yelled. Inuyasha turned his head back to see an arrow coming straight at him at an incredible speed. Then it hit him. Right in the heart. The last thing he saw was his love shooting him down with her arrows. 

" Sakura? I thought we were in…" He never finished his sentence.

*~*~

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger. ' She told me she loved me then 'killed' me! How dare she betray me!'

" WOO HOO! C'MON ON GET IT DEMONS! I HAVE THE JEWEL OF DEATH RIGHT HERE!" Keiko yelled standing on the edge of the well. Inside the well Kurama was holding on to the vines. Inuyasha jumped down from his hiding spot.

" Since your demon is not here. I'll kill you know!" Inuyasha ran. Keiko giggled and jumped down the well. Kurama caught her. Inuyasha followed and jumped down then Kurama let go of the vine and they all went back to our time.

" When will they get here?" Kuwabara asked for the 100th time.

" Will you knock it off Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked annoyed "they're get here when they get here." Koenma was looking at the well. 

" WHERE ARE YOU WENCH!" Just then a demon popped up. He had long white hair he wore a bright red gi, but what was so scary was his amazing looks that looked just like Yusuke.

" WHOA IT'S Urameshi ONLY WITH WHITE HAIR!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke just starred in equal shock.

" SIT!" Keiko yelled. Inuyasha went face first into the ground. Kurama popped out of the well.

" Kurama you're back." Hiei said.

" Keiko do you need some help?" Kurama asked as he looked back down in the well.

" No. I can mange." Keiko climbed out of the well. Yusuke looked at her. She looked just like the Keiko he knew. And well loved. Hell he still loved her. And he knew deep inside she still loved him. Keiko sat down on the edge of the well.

" I'm home." She said in relief. " Oh? Inuyasha are you alright?" Keiko asked looking down at him.

" You….will….die…..when….I…..get…..up." Inuyasha said slowly. Keiko snickered.

" I doubt that. Alright Koenma we brought him to you. Now what?"

" Well Keiko I hope you like him because he's your guardian." Keiko:

O_O

^_^

" You're kidding right?"

" No."

^_^

0_0

*_*

@_@

Keiko fainted and fell back down the well.

" KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled.

" Yusuke can you go get her?" Koenma asked.

" Sure." Yusuke jumped through the well.

*~*~

" Well what do you have to say for yourself Nuta?" Nuta shook her head.

" I'm sorry master. I almost killed them but then that miko showed up."

" Keiko?" Miro asked

" No. Sakura. Her ghost stopped me." Miro's green eyes widen. " It appears sir that she never went to hell."

" Her soul was not copied like Inuyasha's?" 

" No master. What do you want of me?"

" Well now that you told them that you are the enemy we have no choice but to play that card."

" Oh?"

" Nuta. Go get Sakura's remains. I want Sakura to have a body to be born back into."

" Are you saying?"

" Yes. Call the witch Urasue. If Inuyasha is back and Sakura is still alive within the girl then all will work. As long as they don't find out who killed Sakura that is."

" Yes sir." Nuta walked or should I say limped out of the grand hall. But just before she walked out of the grand doors her other heel snapped off and she fell flat on her face.

Kassie: Alright! It's done! I hope you guys liked it!

Please read my story. Plan is Death or something like that. -_- pretty sad when I can't even remember the name of my story oh well. Please R@R

Hey lawyers! You wanna play whack the lawyers? ::has bat again::

Lawyers: NO whack the lawyers!

Kassie: Whack the lawyers! ::charges at them::


	8. chapter 8 sorry for mistakes!

~*What's stronger than hate? *~

A/n Sadly, Kassie and me have not written a bashing story for our dear friends the lawyers yet. But I have not updated in forever so I going on! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had to read a 266-page book, write a story, (Ice and darkness, You can read it on the net right now.) make a 3-D model of a cell, write 2 other papers, and fill out a 6 page worksheet which by the way was very difficult in one week!!!! I thought I deserved a little break after that, that's why it's been like two weeks, one for work, and one for rehab from the work! Well, it's winter break now! I have a very hard time putting up with my extended family at Christmas and was wondering if anyone else would like to share his or hers.

Bob- sadly, she can't get along with any of her grandparents, aunts, uncles or cousins.

A/n- He's right, they always try to get rid of me. That's why I'm going over to my best friend Maggie's during that joyous time when they come over! ^_^. Well, I'm going to write now!

Bob- no you aren't, your going to make an important announcement to the readers.

A/n- Oh yeah! Thank you kitty! : Kisses kitty on head: Ok here it is. PLEASE READ THIS!!!

Risingangel112-this is more for you, but you don't like this story so you probably aren't reading it. I just want everyone to now that everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion. (Do we have any guys reading this story??) If you don't like this story, you have every write to say that. I would just like you to say it nicely, which risingangel112 did! If you don't like this story, I would like to know why. So than, I can make the next chapter or story better! Risingangel, if your reading this I want you to know how much I liked your review. I love getting flattery but it's nice to get reality checks like yours. But could you please explain why you didn't like it a little more? Besides it being Inuyasha? Thank you!

A/n- can I ask you guys a question? : Turns to lawyers:

Lawyers-: Are reading sappy mangas: Sure!

A/n- who hired you??

Lawyers- stupid people

A/n- ok Well, I don't own anything besides those mangas you're reading. Hey! Could I sue you guys for that?

Lawyers- no

A/n-: Tear: Ok well NOW to the story!

          When Yusuke jumped down the well, he prepared himself for the force from landing, but it never came. He just kept on floating downward. When he finally did reach the bottom he realized that Keiko wasn't at the bottom. Wondering where she went, he crawled up the well and headed towards a small village.

          'Keiko had to have those clothes somewhere… And they looked old so maybe someone from that village gave them to her. And maybe she's with them.' Yusuke sprinted as fast as he could towards the village. He could sense an evil, Musty aura floating near the village.

          'Keiko maybe strong, but who knows if she could handle something like that.' Yusuke thought as he pushed himself to run faster.

~*~*~

      Nuta walked down the street looking for a shoe store to buy some new shoes 

'Master Miro won't mind if I make a quick stop to get some new shoes, after all I need to look my best when I go to get Urasue!' Nuta thought. However, Nuta was an idiot and wasn't able to think and walk at the same time so she ran into a boy that coincidently went o Yusuke and Keiko's school. (Looks like someone isn't multi taskible!)

     "Hey watch where you're going!" Nuta yelled.

     "Hey lady! You're the one who- whoa! Never mind…" He said as he checked Nuta over. Seeing this Nuta put her hand on hips and leaned over closer to his body.

      "Why hello there handsome, you wouldn't mind telling me where I could get some new shoes now would you?" The boy shook his head rapidly.

     "I'll take you there myself! A pretty girl like you needs protection from the thugs in this town!" Nuta narrowed her eyes at the boy and backed up.

     "I think I can take care of myself, thank you." If there were two things Nuta despised, it was being treated like girl or being rejected. She had been both in one day. Nuta started to walk down th4e boardwalk again but the boy followed her.

      "I don't think you can, some of the biggest thugs live around her! Like Yusuke Urimeshi for instance!" Nuta stopped and turned around. 

     "How do you know Yusuke?" She inquired.

     "I have to go to school with the creep." Nuta smirked.

       "Oh really, do you happen to know anything about him? Where he lives, Things he likes, what kind of woman he likes…"

     "I don't really have anything to do with him, and frankly I don't want anything to do with him and neither should you!" He said. While he was saying this, Nuta was digging in her purse. When she finally found her lipstick and applied it generously to her lips then without hesitation kissed him on the check.

     "I'll ask you again, what do you know of Yusuke?" The boy's eyes turned a dull gold and his face was emotionless.

     "He lives in a apartment with his mother, I'm not sure where. He ditches school a lot, no one is quite sure where he goes to; out of town I guess. As for girls, He doesn't seem to have any interest except for his girlfriend Keiko; he's crazy about her. However, I hear that they had a fight recently. Other than that, I have no information." The boy said in one tone. Nuta patted his check playfully.

     "Good boy, now go and buy me some shoes that look like these." She pointed at her shoes. The boy nodded and took of in one direction.

    "Yusuke, it seems that Keiko is the only thing that keeps me from you… When she's dead I'll have you under my control. Just like that boy." She said to herself.

~*~*~

      "So tell me what I'm supposed to do again?" Inuyasha asked. They had managed to get him to sit in a seat with help from our favorite fire demon's threatening experiences. (Did you know without his hair, Hiei is 4' 10"? and his hair is like 1 foot! He really isn't that short!)

      "Keiko has the jewel of death and we need to find Miro, so you get to protect Keiko." Kuwabara said coldly.

     "Kuwabara, I know you're upset about Yusuke and Keiko, but don't take it out on Inuyasha." Kurama reasoned with him. Kuwabara nodded a little.

     "Hey! Wait a minute! What makes you think that I'm going to waste my time helping you?" Inuyasha asked.

     "I'll tell you why!" Hiei said as he closed in on Inuyasha.

"One, because you wan the jewel. Two, Keiko is Sakura's reincarnation. Three, Keiko can 'sit' you if you don't. Four, I told you too!" Hiei said as he grabbed his sword.

Inuyasha: O_O 

               -_- "Fine. I'll watch over the stupid girl." He grunted.

     "And let me warn you, I know that you want the jewel of death; and as you know the jewel is in her body. So I'll tell you this once, if I find so much as a scratch on her, you'll be a dead dog." Hiei said.

     "So are you Yusuke then? The one who Keiko was talking about?"

     "No. Yusuke has emotions for the girl; I have no emotions for anyone or anything. However, He is the leader and the strongest one of all of us. We may need his help. And I know as well as anyone that if she's hurt, his focus goes out the door; along with our lives and the planet."

     "Ooookkkaaayyyy." Inuyasha said slowly.

"But if he loves her, why do _I_ have to protect her? Where I come from you _protect_ your mate." Kuwabara started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked confused.

     "You said MATE!" Kuwabara said between laughs. Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama jabbed Kuwabara in the ribs with his elbow.

     "Normally yes, but Sakura is somehow tricking Keiko into thinking that she hates Yusuke. You are Yusuke's reincarnation so she will be able to tolerate you, and maybe even manage to kick Sakura out of her head." Kurama explained.

     "So will you help?" Inuyasha turned to see Botan.

     "AH! Where the heck did you come from?" Botan giggled.

     "Oh I pop up here and there…"

     "Yeah whatever. Where is the stupid girl anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced around the room.

     "Yes, they have been gone for a long time…" Inuyasha turned to his other said to see Koenma.

     "AH!" Inuyasha yelled as fell off his chair.

" @_@ Will you people stop doing that!" He yelled.

~*~*~

     Nuta crawled out of the well sweating and panting.

     "That thing is getting harder to climb every time I use it!" She exclaimed. 

"Now, where is- Hmmm, that's interesting… It seems Yusuke and Keiko are in the village." She smirked. 

"Perfect."

     A/n- I am so sorry I didn't update in so long. I hope you liked the chapter, read in review please!


	9. chapter 9

Kassie: (((O_______O)))

I don't own YYH...maybe after my shock passes I'll speak...maybe

*~*~*~*

Yusuke ran to where HIS Keiko was. Sensing her was no sweat, she was in the main hut. Yusuke putting the evil energy aside ran inside the hut.

" KEIKO! Huh?...oh boy." Keiko had her school skirt on and was trying to put her shirt on when Yusuke ran in, seeing her pink bra was the only thing on top that was on. Sukiyaki looked at the young boy with eyes wide. 'Inuyasha...no...this boy is human.' Keiko put her shirt on and walked up to Yusuke and...

IRON FIST FURY!!

Needless to say, Yusuke who was trying to SAVE Keiko ended up being killed by Keiko. 

Yusuke: @_____@ 

" Hmph." Keiko said as she went over to Yusuke's body. She bent down and checked his pulse. 'Whew thought I killed him.'

Nuta watched from where Sakura's grave stood. 

" Wow. The girl's got spunk gotta give her that. Hmm...I want to say. But if I do stay, Master Miro will be upset. Oh my darling Yusuke. I will be back for you. Until then...don't let her kill you. Wait! I'll summon Urasue! Yes that is what I will do!"

" There is no need child!" Nuta jumped out of her skin at least ten feet.

" Urasue!" Nuta exclaimed trying to get her heart rate down.

" Yes child."

" Umm Master Miro...has a favor to ask of you-" Nuta started to explain everything to the old demoness.

*~*~

Inuyasha peered down the well. 'So this connects worlds?' Koenma looked back between people.

" Okay, since Keiko and Yusuke are gone. I think it's time for us to talk."

" Sir?" Kurama asked. Hiei and Kuwabara looked at the toddler, while Inuyasha perked his ears to hear better.

" All of you here must not let a word pass on to Keiko or Yusuke. And for reasons, Botan leave the room."

" But sir!"

" No buts you are a babbler mouth! And Babbler mouths can't keep sercets! I will speak to you later go." Koenma said strenly. Botan was about to protest, but nodded and left.

" Now...Kurama I expect you have a question."

" Yes sir. Now if Inuyasha is Yusuke and Keiko is Sakura. Then does that mean, that Inuyasha and Sakura are in love." Inuyasha jumped up.

" WHAT? NO! We're moral enemies! That's it! Nothing else." Inuyasha yelled.

" Yes Kurama." Koenma said. Everyone starred at a blushing Inuyasha then at Koenma.

" But that doesn't even make sense!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Konma shook his head.

" Ohh...but it does. Doesn't it Inuyasha?" Koenma asked looking directly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha 'hmphed' and turned his back.

" Whatever." 

" Alright Inuyasha. You bought this on yourself. George Satome! Bring the tape at once!" Koenma said as he pushed down the blue button was the on button for the speaker. Inuyasha looked at the toddler ruler.

" What do you mean I bought this on myself?" Inuyasha demanding. A few seconds later a blue orge came in carrying the tape.

" Here it is sir." George said as  he handed Koenma the tape. He left to go back to his papers. (In the Black Chapter Arc they finally give out the blue orge's name out! He's awesome!) Koenma popped in the tape and pointed to the screen above. Inuyasha and the others watched. As Sakura came to view.

" Sakura..." Inuyasha whispered. She was standing in the field that they had promised to met each other. In her hand was the jewel of death. She looked around a smile tugged on her lips. She started to walk again, then a rustle in the grass was heard as a claw appeared and slashed the girl.

" SAKURA!" Inuyasha yelled panic filling his voice. Sakura fell to the ground as her blood flooded out of her. She reached out to reach the jewel, a tan foot stomped on her hand. Sakura groaned in pain.

" Fool! I never wanted to become human and be with you!" Inuyasha and the others looked at the screen. 

" But that's my voice! And my foot." Inuyasha said in shock and horror.

" Yes keep watching." Koenma said. Sakura's eyes widened. As Inuyasha picked up and grabbed the jewel.

" I keep the jewel though. Thanks! It's about to becomer even darker when it absoards the villagers blood! Foolish woman!" Inuyasha said as he left. Tears began to flow down her face. She put down so only the ground and herself could hear.

" I hate you...Inuyasha. You-you BETRAYLER!" She yelled as she put her head up. Then the screen went black.

" No...no...that can't be right." Inuyasha said shaking his head and backing away from Koenma's screen. Everyone was glaring at him. Kuwabara clentched his fists, Hiei reached for his sword, and Kurama was studying Inuyasha's moves to see what he would do. 

" Inuyasha there's more." Koenma said. As the screen came back on to reveal Inuyasha, standing by a tree.

" Damn she's late...I wonder if something happened?" He said as he said aloud to himslef. Just then three arrows were shot at him, Inuyasha jumped out of the and turned to glare at the attacker. But his eyes widen in shock.

" Die Inuyasha!" Before she shot any more, Inuyasha ran. Then the screen went back.

" Her wound..." Kurama started.

" It was gone." Hiei finished.

" That's what happened." Koenma said.

" I don't understand." Inuyasha said. 

" Neither do I. " Koenma said truthfully. " It just doesn't make sense. But sadly this all the data will have on Sakura's death. Nothing before hand." 

" It wasn't me...It wasn't me." Inuyasha kept saying to himself.

" Yes. We know that much Inuyasha." 

" So a swiftshaper than?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded.

" Yes." 

" Sir why did you show us this?" Kurama asked.

" Well...we believe that there is a reason for Keiko's sudden hate for Yusuke."

" Well?" Hiei asked.

" Since Sakura's last breath she hated Inuyasha...."

" Keiko's first breath was that she hated Yusuke." Kurama finished. Now understanding this problem.

" EXACTLY! But questions. Why now? Why is Sakura back?" Koenma said. Everyone thought hard.

" Hey wait then, why doesn't Yusuke hate Keiko?" Kuwabara asked.

" Because Inuyasha never hated her AND he didn't die...exactly." Koenma said lamely.

" ...the jewel is in Keiko's body correct?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded.

" Yes."

" Then maybe someone was looking for the jewel, and since Sakura died protecting it her soul was awaken." 

" Huh? What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

" He means fool that someone was doing a spell that would look for the jewel and all it got them was Sakura's soul." Hiei said.

" Ooooh..."

" Tell me can Sakura's heart, affect Keiko's heart?" Hiei asked.

" Yes, that is must likely the cause of this." 'So then back at that alley, Sakura must have thought of Inuyasha...'

" Feh. Human emotions. This is the only thing it gets you." Hiei said smirking.

" Perhaps. But who did this?" Koenma asked. " Inuyasha do have any who had a grudge against you and Sakura?"

"....Yes...more than half the village didn't like us being together."

" That doesn't help." Koenma said sighing.

*~*~*~

Keiko and Yusuke sat next to each on a grassy hill that over looked the village.

" I'm sorry Yusuke." Yusuke looked at her.

" What about my cheek? Don't worry about it. I'll heal...I hope." He added as he rubbed his swollen cheek. Keiko shook her head.

" No...about everything. Yusuke...something's wrong with me. I know that. But...I don't want Sakura to be hurt...I don't know why either."

" Keiko..." Yusuke said softly as he put his arm around her shoulder.

" I know that. I know that at times you hate me. But it's just because I piss you off. Listen we're going to get though this alright?" Keiko looked up at Yusuke and smiled.

" Alright." She let her head rest on his shoulder.

KA-BOOM!

The couple jolted at the sound of that of a 'ka-boom'. Below them smoke appeared.

" The village!" Keiko said in horror. Yusuke started to run down.

" Keiko go back though the well and get the others!" Keiko nodded.

" Right!" She said as she ran back to the well, and jumped in.

*~*~

Sakura in her ghost appearnce stood on a tall building that over looked most of the city Keiko lived. It was so bright...magical almost. The noises needed to go though. She bowed her head and closed her light brown eyes.

" I must take hold of her body soon. Before death takes her. I'm sorry Keiko, but you are now it's guardian. You and Yusuke cannot be. He will only give you death, not love. I learned that the hard way, Keiko. I won't let you learn it that way." Sakura said sadly. She opened her eyes, sadness were the only thing in them. A tear fell down her cheek.

*~*~*

Miro watched Sakura in a glass snowglobe. 

" Soon...very soon. I will have the jewel Sakura dear, not to mention you as well. Mwhahaha. Bwhahaha! Muahahhahaha!"

*~*~*~

Okay yippee I'm done! I like the re-done chapter! It's not as long as it was before. Okay. Since I'm always lazy. I just want to say thanks everyone who reviewed. They really mean a lot for us! ^____^!

Hey...it's quiet! Maybe the lawyers are gone! ::just then a nice crash is heard and the screams of "NO NOT MY BRIEFCASE" Is heard:: -____- Then again....excuse me. ::grabs the bat called *Shiny* And goes into her room:: Hello Boys!

Kimura: -_-;; Please R&R.


	10. chapter 10

~*~*~ What's stronger than hate?~*~*~

A/n yes, well, I have been having issues with this story so sorry for the late update. I'll try to make it a long chapter.

Disclaimer: yes, well Inuyasha and YYH are not mine, for if they were mine; I would be very rich, and powerful and I wouldn't have to write disclaimers! ^__^ and because I do not own these things, the lawyers seem to find me a threat to humanity, so they stalk me. And because they stalk me, this means that they need counseling! So I will counsel them!

Lawyers: ::are duct taped to chair:: NO!!

Me: umm, yes. You really don't have an option so I suggest you just open up your issues with being a lawyer. Please, be honest. Oh, and by the way, someone named 

Billy called and said that 'I hates you dad, because you forgot my birthday'. Let's begin with that shall we? Why are you such horrible people?

Lawyers: T_T we don't know!!!!

Me: hmm.. I see. Well, you're beyond helping so I'll just go back to writing now.

Lawyers: T_T

            "Keep on running, keep on running, don't stop, must to save village, WHERE THE HEACK IS THAT WELL?!" Keiko screeched, she had been running for a long time now, shouldn't the well be somewhere near here?

            "Well, well, well. Keiko isn't it?" Keiko stopped her running and whipped her head to see a boy her age leaning up against the well.

            "How do you know my name?" She said in a deadly voice.

            "Hn. Have you forgotten already, I met you only a couple of hours ago."

            "I'm sorry if I don't remember you, but I must get access to that well, it's of most urgency."

            "Really… well than, I'll move. I'm Miro by the way, I met you in the ally."

            "Oh! Miro! I remember now, I would talk more but I need to go." 

            Miro smirked.

            "Of course." He side stepped away from the well and let Keiko walk over to the well.

            "Thank you." She swung her legs over the side of the well and was about to jump in when Miro touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

            "I feel bad you didn't remember me, because, ever since we meet, all I've done is been thinking of you." 

            Hearing this shocked Keiko and made her loose her balance and fall into the well. While falling, one thought struck her,

            'How did he get into this era?'

~*~*~

            "AAAHHHH!!" she screamed as she fell down on her butt.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Weird guy. :pause: umm, what am I doing here again. :pause: OH MY GOSH! THE VILLAGE!" Keiko climbed up from the bottom of the well only to find herself not in the place where she thought she would be.

            'Where the heck am I?'

~*~*~

            "Urause, how much longer will it take! I can't hold them off much longer!"

            "I'm almost done, why don't you just use your magical lipstick on the men?" She asked as she started to shovel some dirt into her pocket. Nuta looked at Urasue as if she was crazy.

            "Because my darling Yusuke is here, and if he was to see me with a bunch of men hanging around me, he would get the wrong idea!"

            "Nuta, Urause, hurry up! I have everything I need, all that is left is for you to get the ashes!"

            "Yes lord Miro! In one moment!" Nuta called as she fought of some of the villagers.

~*~*~

Sukiyaki ran as fast as her feeble body would go towards her sisters grave.

            "Sukiyaki!" Sukiyaki turned around to see the boy she had seen earlier running towards her.

            "That is your name, right?" he asked.

            "Yes, it is. But who are ye?" 

            "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. What's going on here?"

            "Someone has penetrated my sisters grave."

            "And your sister is…"

            "Sakura." Yusuke froze.

            "Where is Keiko, we could use her help."

            "Keiko went to go get some help. She should have been back by now…"

                        "Hurry up! Keiko is already back at the stronghold. I don't know how long we can hold her there until Sakura finds out and goes to get her, or she gets out by herself."

            "She's not THAT strong… she'll be fine!" Nuta yelled back.

            "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO KEIKO!?" Yusuke yelled as he reached the top.

            "^_^Yusuke!" Nuta exclaimed. …Than, some villager mobbed her.

Nuta: AH!*_* @_@

            "What do ye want at my sisters resting place?"

            " -_- If you must know, we need her ashes." Miro said dully.

            "This is the last time I'll ask you. WHERE IS KEIKO?"

            suddenly Yusuke could feel something on his arm.

            "^_^ Oh Yusuke! Just forget about her! She can't possibly love you as much as I do! So drop the chump and go with me. I promise you won't be disappointed."

            "-_- no."

            "Nuta! Stop hitting on the enemy!" Miro commanded.

            "-_- Yes lord Miro." Nuta said as she dropped Yusuke's arm.

            "WHERE IS KEIKO?"

            "… Don't worry, she's safe. I wouldn't harm her."

            "That's it. I'm pissed. SPIRIT GUN!" a blue flash of light shone from Yusukes finger towards the frazzled three.

The frazzled three: O_O

(Nuta): O_O AH! @_@

            Miro simply snapped his fingers and they all disappeared by the time the energy reached where they were standing.

            Yusuke reached into his pocket and flipped out his communicator.

             "Botan, we have a problem."

A/n ^_^;;; ok, not long. Or funny. Not to good at comedy. (even though I'm writing one, but I have help in that one.) well, hopefully  Kassie will do a better job! R&R!


	11. chapter 11

Kassie: Uhh, YO! ;; I'm sorry that this chapter took so long and I don't have an excuse for it either. VV;; It's my fault not Ash-chan's remember that people's! Okay and here we go for the chapter!

We don't own YYH or IY. If we did you would sue us.

Botan was trying to listen in when her mirror began to beep. She blinked then check her kimono then found it. Flipped it and opened it.

" Botan, we have a problem." Botan nodded.

" You betcha! Koenma called me a babber-mouth! Of all the nerve!" Yusuke fell over.

" NO YOU BLUED HAIRED IDIOT KEIKO SHE-"

" I mean I was with him for soooo long and he calls ME a blabber-mouth! I watched that twit since he was in diapers! HE STILL IS! GAH!" Botan went on as Yusuke twitched. After 5 minutes of her rabbling Yusuke blew up.

" OH SHUT UP! I don't care what he called you cause you are! Now listening Botan Keiko was kidnapped by Miro! And to top things off he took Sakura's ashes." 'Not that I care though, I don't like this Sakura girl. Only Keiko has the right to kill pah!' He thought.

" WHAT?! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Botan screeched.

" I TRIED TO BUT YOU KEPT GOING ON ABOUT KOENMA CALLING YOU A BlABBER-MOUTH!"

" Whatever! Yusuke come back and we're find out where she is!"

" You better!" Click. Botan hung up on him. Botan put away her mirror, then began to pound on the door.

" Koenma sir!" She yelled. The door opened. She kept pounding.

" Koenma sir open this door this is important!"

" Oi..." She stopped kept her hands on the "door" and looked up. To see her fists rested on Inuyasha's chest. She smiled dumbly at him, then patted his chest.

" You have a bulky chest I see. Hehehe."

" Thanks..." He hissed as he grabbed her then pushed her inside.

" Hey watch it! You could be a little nicer to girls!" Koenma sighed.

" What is it Botan?" He asked tiredly.

" Keiko she's been kidnapped...again!"

Yusuke was in the era that there was only...green...no games! How did these people live?! He looked around the trouble had died down, he ran to the well. He looked around, where is that well?! Then he found it as he jumped jumped down. He floated down as he did that, thoughts floated though his mind. Why was this happening to them? Why was Keiko now a miko? Why did Keiko hate him? He landed on the ground and jumped up. In the office everyone was staring at him.

" Botan told you right?"

" Yeah." Kuwabara said.

" So do you know where this guy is?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads, expect Inuyasha who groaned. He walked over to Yusuke and sniffed him.

" HEY HEY! What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded. Inuyasha looked up at him and glared.

" You're covered in her scent, I can follow her from this." Inuyasha jumped down the well. Yusuke followed him.

" HEY I'm suppose to be first!" He pouted as he and the others followed Inuyasha. Koenma and Botan watched them leave.

" Sir...?" Botan looked at Koenma.

" This is bad. Miro is stronger than we thought. All of this happened in one day's time. Can you imagine that? It took Toguro, The Saint Beasts, weeks! And here he has all he needs to revive Sakura." Botan was wide-eyed.

" Revive her?! How...?"

" With her soul, bones, and soil she will come back."

" Is there something we can do sir?"

" No, we have to hope for the best I suppose and leave it up to Yusuke and them."

Keiko walked around the weird compound she found herself in. There was no doubt in her mind that where ever she was, she was in a upper class home in the past. She walked quietly so she wouldn't make a sound. The well she had hopped out of, was inside, oddly a enough. In her hands she held her shoes, her socks were sliding on the wood pallening. She looked around. No one. No sounds even. It was all dead. She kept walking as if in search.

'Where is everyone?!' She thought, she dared not speak for if someone heard her... Her mind then find it's self back at Miro. He was really weird. And what he said last to her. She blushed a deep red. 'Gah stop it girl!' She screamed. 'You're only suppose to like Yusuke remember...but...I don't I hate him.' Her face was of sadness. 'I once loved him. And I'm sure I still do. It's just covered up I suppose...'

" Where is that damn girl?!" Some gruffy voice roared. Keiko heard it and ducked behind a wall as the owner came to view. It was a pig demon, so she guessed. A big pig, yellow eyes wearing a bloody samurai suit. Keiko quickly covered her mouth from the gag that was going to come when she caught the smell of the creature. The pig demon was soon joined by an other demon. This one looked like he was from that evil doctor's team in the Dark Tourament.

" I don't know but, I hope I can have the...leftovers...ehehehe. I hear human women taste...lovely." At this Keiko began to twitch. And for some unknown reason she looked down at her hands. She remembered what she did to that demon eariler today. And thought she could do it again. These demons needed to be taught a lesson. (Yusuke's doing perhaps?) With a loud thud her shoes fell to the floor. Both demands turned around to see Keiko smirking at them, with her open hands facing them.

" YOU!" They both yelled as they charged.

" Aaaah!!!!" Keiko yelled as green purecation spirtual energy came from her hands and in a few seconds the demons were gone. Keiko dropped her hands. That took a lot out of her. Her breaths became deeper as her chest heaved up and down. She began to wonder how long this took Sakura to slay demons without feeling so...crappy.

" Tsk, tsk. Those poor fools." Keiko eyes widen as she felt her pressure point in the back of her neck being hit and she fell to the world of darkness. Urasue watched as Keiko fell to the floor asleep. She then summoned two more guards and they dragged Keiko away.

Sakura watched over the building then her eyes widen. Her body began to fade into nothing. Then she knew something was a miss.

" KEIKO!" She yelled as she faded away.

Yusuke and the others were on a main road when...probelms occured.

" Bastard Dog we're going the wrong way!" Yusue yelled as he got in Inuyasha's face.

" No we are not you baka human!" He yelled back in Yusuke's face. Kurama and the others sweatdropped.

" Now, now..." Kurama began.

" They're going to fight and we're won't be able to save Keiko." Kuwabara said. The other two nodded. As the other two argued they didn't notice two figures walk by them.

" Damnit do it right so I can kill this Miro and save Keiko!" Yusuke yelled as he pulled on Inuyasha's dog ears. The two figures stopped. And looked at the group. Kurama and Kuwabara pulled the two fighters apart.

" Excuse me, did you say Miro?" One the figure asked. It was a female. The group looked at them. And saw them. One was a girl with a giant boomrang while the other was a boy monk.

" Yes." Kurama said.

" Let us come with you." The monk said.

Keiko woke up to find herself in a laying down postion. She couldn't move. Where she was it was all white. I mean pure. She then heard some groaning. She looked to her right and her eyes went wide.

" Sakura?!" Keiko asked. Sakura was sitting down her hands were open as her arms were outscreched holding onto the barrier.

" I see you're awake." Sakura said.

" Yeah. Why can't I move and where are we?" Keiko asked.

" In our body. Soul room to be clearer. You can't move because you're under a spell. Someone is trying to force our soul out of your body. I'll hold them off as long as I can so just hold on Keiko." Sakura said as she boosted her power more. Keiko closed her eyes, feeling very tried all of a sudden. She let sleep take her. Sakura eyes widen.

" KEIKO WAKE UP! Don't fall under more of the spell!" Sakura yelled. Too late. Urasue's powers became more powerful as Sakura held on as best she could. Question was how long could she do this?

Kassie: Finally I'm done with the chapter! Yay! I hope you guys in enjoyed this chapter. So please R&R Thanks.

PS: if you do I'll give you a plushie of Kurama without a shirt ::snicker snicker::


	12. chapter 12

What's stronger than hate?

A/n- sorry for the long update! School, dance… anyway! I hope you like this chapter!! R&R!

Disclaimer- the lawyers… have gone insane.

Bob- yep.

Lawyers- no! we just ran out of good hiding places!

Me- you had a twig with some leaves on it and you were walking around yelling 'I'm a tree, I'm a tree!'

Lawyers- … you saw that?

Me- sadly, yes.

Lawyers- … that wasn't us stocking you, that is just what we do in our spare time…

Me and bob- OO… oh dear… we… didn't need to know that. Anyhow, I don't own YYH or Inuyasha… so ya know, don't tell anyone I do or I'll have to keep fighting the lawyers…

            "Kei-keiko- please, do not… listen to whatever they tell you!" Sakura gasped out her arms quivering under the stress as the beads of sweat fell from her face and onto the blank white floor. Her arms felt like cinder blocks had been placed on them. Her eyes were using a quarter of her remaining strength just to keep her heavy eyelids from closing and putting her into an endless sleep, which would ultimately put Keiko and Sakura's soul in danger.

            'Come on Sakura! Pull yourself together, don't lose faith! Keep your guard up, don't let them get a hold of your soul! You're to strong to let that happen… please, just a little while longer… stay… awake…' and that, was when Sakura too fell over from the continues pulling and tugging at her barrier and went into the sleep that would change her destiny forever.

            Miro sat in a chair by his favorite window, looking out at the storm that billowed out beneath his fortress. The trees twisting in the darkness that swirled around in the rain and wind that seemed to literally be blowing out from nowhere.

            "I don't think that bad weather will stop them from coming!" Nuta sang out as gazed over the school picture of Yusuke. (how she got that I have no idea! ;;;)

            "I didn't put bad weather up to stop them. I just like the weather, the way it twists over and can turn anything to the worst possible situation. To think, that one thing can change something to what you least expected it to be… that's a true gift. It gets your adrenaline going. I love it, the rush you get… it's amazing." Miro's voice seemed to drift off, no longer going towards Nuta, but to the raging storm itself.

            "That's… nice dear." Nuta said, no longer interested in what he was rambling on about feverishly, instead, she was more concerned about the picture before her.

            "MUWAH!" Nuta kissed the picture and sighed.

"I hate that girl…"

            "Who?"

            "Keiko! She totally stole my man!"

            "Keiko eh? She doesn't seem so bad to me… she is serving our purpose well enough."

            "Yeah, yeah. I know already! But _she's_ not the one that's helping, it's Sakura.; her sister."

            " -- Nuta, Sakura is not Keiko's sister. Keiko's an only child."

            "How would you know?" Nuta asked raising an eyebrow, depriving her self of the face she longed for so much so she could study Miro.

            "I did some digging, I always do." Miro said in monotone, not bothering to look away from the scene outside the window.

            "Feh! No you don't!" Nuta bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"…I have a brilliant plan!" Nuta announced.

            "-- Nuta, there is no way we're going to send flying monkeys who dress up like little sales people and go to sell people makeup that will turn them into good looking slaves that will do our laundry."

            "I say that one time, and everyone thinks I'm crazy! No, no, no. I want to make a deal with you. You take Keiko, and I'll take Yusuke."

            "…"

            "Well? What so you say?" Nuta persisted.

            "It is only Inuyasha I want gone… and once I take over, I'll need someone like Keiko to help me run things around here…"

            "Hey! What about me? I thought I was helping!"

            "Er. Of coarse! We made a pact didn't we? I stay true to my word. She'll just be here while you're on your honeymoon!"

            "… Okay, fine. But once I'm back I don't want to see her ever again!"

            "Ditto with Yusuke."

            "Fine then."

            Nuta crossed off the bed she had been laying on and walked over to Miro's chair. She lowered herself down to his level and reached out her right hand. Glancing over, Miro stretched out his right arm and they shook on it.

            Smirking, Nuta walked back to the bed and they down on her stomach. Reaching into the black duffel bag on the floor, she retrieved another photo. Looking at it she grimaced and reached back into the bag and took out a black permanent marker.

            'A swipe there, a few touch ups here… snicker much better!' Nuta thought as she flopped over and let the picture of Keiko fall down to the floor. Err, that is the Keiko who has two missing teeth, a mustache, glasses, and bushy eyebrows…

            "And whom may you be?" Kurama asked as politely and calmly as he could while holding back Yusuke from tearing Inuyasha apart, for… reasons unknown.

            "JERK!"

            "LOSER!"

            "I-"

            "CREEP!"

            "We're-"

            "IDIOT!"

            "SHUT UP!" the girl yelled as she through her unusually large boomerang like (apparently) weapon between the two 'disputers'.

            "Okay, I'm interested." Yusuke said.

            "Yeah, who the heck do you think you are?" Inuyasha yelled.

            The two turned to take a better look at the boys they were talking to.

            "Inuyasha! Wh-what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be tied to a tree!" The boy screamed.

            "… Okay, how do you know about Inuyasha?" Kuwabara asked, raising everyone's spirit energy on high alert.

            "I don't get it. How do you know about me?" Inuyasha asked.

            "You don't remember us?" The boy asked questionably.

            "… Well, no."

            "GREAT! WE HAVE A DOGGY HERE WHO HAS A BAD MEMORY AND NO SENCE OF DIRECTION!" Yusuke screamed.

            "YOU WANT TO BRING IT HUMAN!?"

            "Both of you shut up!" Hiei screamed in frustration.

            "Don't you dare make me go Yoko on you…" Kurama growled. (OO that would make me shut up.)

            "Calm yourself Kurama." Hiei said, less angry.

            "Yoko? Yoko Kurama?!" The girl squealed.

            "…Yes." He answered still unsure weather to trust them or not.

            " YOKO!" she screamed as she lunged her self on top of him in a very big hug.

            "So… I know you?"

            "Oh boy. Here we go…" The boy groaned.

            "You grew up so fast! I love the hair color! Great choice!" She gushed out.

            "…What?" He asked again.

            ":Sad puppy eyes: you don't remember me?"

            " Umm… let me think…" Kurama rushed threw his memory. He had to remember her before she started to cry.

            'I had to have met her when I was young in the past time period when I was Yoko…' He thought quickly.

            "Oh! I remember you now! You were that demon exterminator!"

            "HURRAY! I KNEW YOU'D REMBER ME!" She cheered in joy.

"Told you he'd know me Miroku!" She yelled at the boy.

            "Hey! Wait a minute! You're the one who tried to KILL me!"

            ":Sad puppy eyes (again): But I didn't!"

            "Well, that's true…"

            "Nope! couldn't! you were to cute of a little fox!" she yelled, hugging him… again.

            "Care to introduce us Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

            "Of coarse! This is Sango, she was to exterminate me when I was younger but couldn't do it and ended up baby sitting me until I was a little older."

            "…So this chick is older than you?" Kuwabara asked.

Sango: -- :sends death glare:

            "Yes. By a few years." Kurama answered.

            "And as my beautiful assistant said, I am Miroku. I met her after she stopped 'fox-sitting' him. I must tell you. I was getting tired of her talking aloud whenever we see any baby animal of any kind and her rambling on about the cut little fox cub she would watch.." Miroku explained… somewhat.

            "Fine. But you still have a lot of questions to answer, little why you're here and what you have against Miro." Hiei said. Taking out his sword in case of resistance.

            "It all started back in the feadrul era…" Miroku started.

A/n I hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	13. YYH lawyer bashing chapter part I

What's stronger than hate? Bashing of the lawyers chapter!

QT102 (know to be known as QT for this chapter): hee hee hee…finally, we have caught the YYH lawyers! How did we so it you ask? Well, let's go to the charts! :suddenly magically appearing chart: you see, :pulls out magically appearing pointy stick thingy: I got this idea from my dad's squirrel traps!

Lawyers: 0o?

QT: -- my dad has issues…

Dad: :is sitting by squirrel traps in camouflage: hee hee hee, come and get it squirrels!

Lawyers: 0o;;;

QT: ahem yes, well anyway! It's really quite simple! You see all we had to do was supply the bait, in this case, the bait was non- disclaimed YYH stories. Than, the squirrels- I mean lawyers will take the bait, But! Unknown to the lawyers, underneath the bait was a round spinning dome that would roll around so they would fall off it and get sent into a cage. Than, Bob would be at the bottom, so the evil YYH lawyers wouldn't even think about escaping! Right Bob?

Bob: =-= meow!

Lawyers: :roll eyes: oh I'm so scared!

Bob: :evil glare:

Lawyers: OO

QT: let's see, … the lawyers are so conveniently tied up right now, Bob is guarding them, the only thing left to do is call Kassie and find a way to get "rid" of the lawyers…

Lawyers: OO WHAT??

QT: ;;; figuratively speaking of course! We don't want our story to be taken off now do we?

Lawyers: --;;; so you won't get "rid" of us because you don't want to ruin your reputation?

QT: yes.

Lawyers: that's low

QT: and yet I don't really care.

Lawyers: - -;;;

QT: Let's see… I have Bob, pepper spray…

Lawyers: 0o?

QT: -- my mom is a little paranoid.

Mom: :has been searching house: Ashley! Have you seen my pepper spray?

QT: …nooo….

Lawyers: WAIT! COME BACK! HELP US!

Mom: …is someone upstairs with you?

QT:… Nooooo…

Mom: ok!

Lawyers: TT

QT: time to call Kassie!

Some Lawyer: No!

QT: Why not Lawyer?

Lawyer: :mumbles: my name isn't lawyer.

QT: what?

Lawyer: my names not lawyer, its Jake.

QT: oh, sorry; but how was I supposed to know?

Jake: you could have asked…

QT: Well I didn't. TT it's hard enough to capture you! I wanted to BE a lawyer!!!

Jake: TT well, I didn't want you to capture me either!

Other lawyers: you wanted to be a lawyer?

QT: sniffle yes. And look at me! I'm starting to get attached to you!

Lawyers: really?

QT: TT yyyeeeesssss!!!!

Bob: :hands her a tissue:

QT: thank you kitty.

Jake: I have a plan!

QT & other lawyers: What?

Jake: untie us and we will teach you the ways of the YYH lawyers!

Other lawyers: HURRAY JAKE!

QT: -- no.

Lawyers: why not?

QT: because I'm a princess and I said so.

Lawyers: you're a princess?

QT: yes, and because I know lawyers like proof, I have this to show you :put on crown of dandelions:

Lawyers: you're wearing a crown of weeds…

QT: they aren't weeds!!! They're flowers!

Lawyers: ha ha! They ARE weeds! You're the princess of weeds! The baka princess of weeds!

QT: -- you are all demoted to spikes.

Lawyers: really?

QT: -- yes.

Lawyer: you really do like us!

QT: No. But, I also have this to show you as proof:

Princess Doctrine

I AM A PRINCESS! Bow to me you incompetent fools! For I am your princess! My opinion is the only one that counts! And for all of you (lawyers) who think it is fun to tell the princess that she is wearing weeds, it is not! They are flowers! Flowers I say! And because I am a princess, whatever I say goes! It is also not a good idea to make fun of the princess (lawyers) because she could have your head chopped off! That way, you can't tell the princess stupid things that will make her want to kill you for the soul fact that she won't have to see your face! Let it be known that there is only one princess. Me. This position can never be replaced or taken because I rule! Both literally and figuratively. Spikes are not good. If I say you're a spike, don't go 'hurray! The princess called me a spike!' because this is not good. Be more in the means of 'No! please! I'll be better! I swear!'. (lawyers)You must address her royal highness who wears a crown (me) as 'princess'. It is alright that you should add my or any name after 'princess' as long as you are talking to me. It is not funny nor amusing to say 'yes baka princess'. (lawyers) Or to call someone else princess. Another rule is that you may NOT lie to the princess. If you do not like this rule, take out all of your rage and anger out on the lawyers, for they are the ones who made me install this command. Blame them if you must. But know that you can not blame me. … For anything. And above all, you must OBEY the princess. Obeying is the key word here! If you must know, the punishment for not obeying or breaking any other rules that I have installed varies. One of them is that Bob will sick after you. And not Robert; some boy, but Bob; my cat. And for those of you who are saying 'oh I'm so scared!' in a sarcastic manner, (Lawyers) let me tell you that Bob is very intimidating when he wants to be. He's also very strong. So beware of Bob. In fact, just avoid the situation all together by obeying. That's all I want TOATAL OBEDINCE! So when you see me in the halls, or in the classroom, or any other place where I may grace the presence of, bow and say 'hello Princess!' in a happy and ecstatic tone of voice. Even if I am not wearing a crown, because the next time I see you when I'm wearing a crown, I'll remember the incident when you did not follow any of the rules placed in this doctrine. And you shall be punished! So just remember, obey the princess and all will be well. Unless you are a spike or lower. Then you should make an extra effort to be especially nice to me. And if you don't believe me ask spikes or former spikes. Because spikes are not good.

Lawyers: ...we never lied to you.

QT: I don't care, I just need someone to blame it on.

Lawyers: ...we'll shut up now…

Jake: No! I won't! You aren't this cruel! I know it! I've read your diary!

QT: WHAT!? OO

Jake: …Bob let us all read it….

QT: OO BOB?!

Bob- =-=;;; meow…. Translation: well…

QT: Bob, TT how could you?

Bob- =T-T= meow… translation: I'm sorry! It's not my fault! The Lawyers manipulated me to do it!

QT: I forgive you. Lawyers! How could you?

Lawyers: us? You tied us up!

QT: but you read my diary, and manipulated my cat!

Jake:… she has a point…

Some other lawyer: Wait! We can do it again and be free to torment people once more!

QT: 0o Who are you?

Jake: sure, ask him!

QT: -- shut up Jake.

Other lawyer: my name is Joe.

Everyone: hi Joe!

Lawyers: yes! Let's do it!

QT: OO Ack! No! :takes out communication mirror stolen-I mean "borrowed" from Yusuke: Kassie! Help their trying to control Bob! By the way, do you like hot dogs?

A/n- Kassie's part is coming soon! Told ya we'd do this chapter!!!


	14. chapter 13

Kassie: Hi! Here's the newest chapter! Ashley…I can't find those lawyers do you think they left us?! ()

::crash in the background::

Kassie: (--) Damn I got my hopes up again…ja ne for now!

()

"…my grandfather was a high priest in a temple. Like the miko who pinned you to a tree, he too was well known. It was soon after Sakura's death that HE appeared. It was a demon named Miro. Miro appeared in many forms. And each and every one Miro was in, my grandfather defeated him. However in this one form the demon took. It defeated my grandfather."

" And what form would that be Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, glaring at him. Miroku looked away.

" …Shut up Sango." Sango rolled her eyes and whispered to Kurama.

" He was in form of a hot chick!" Kurama sweatdropped. Miroku cleared his throat.

" Anyway, back to my story. Instead of killing my grandfather, he cursed him."

" Cursed him?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yes." Miroku raised up his hand, it was covered in a purple hand/wrist thing around it was pray beads. " Underneath these beads and cloth there is a hole. Wind Tunnel as I call it. Each year it gets bigger until one day it threats to devour me whole. Like it did my father and grandfather before me." Everyone was silent, until Sango spoke up.

" Yoko, do you remember my little brother Kohaku?" Kurama thought awhile before answering.

" Oh, yes I remember him! How is he doing?" Sango closed her eyes.

" He's dead." Kurama looked at her.

"…What…?" He asked.

" The reason why I am after Miro is because he killed my family. My father and the strongest of the demon slayers went to kill a demon that was haunting a castle. Kohaku went with us. The demon was quite a simple kill. But we don't know that the demon was just a decoy. While we were taking the demon's horns." Sango choked a sob. " Kohaku killed  my father, then our friends. He then tried to kill me. But I stopped him. However the lord of the castle made his men shot up down. Kohaku went back to his normal self. He died in my arms. The real demon was killed by the lord's son." Sango said. By now tears were rushing down her face as Miroku was hugging her tight. Kurama looked at his old friend. 'Sango…' He thought. Yusuke looked at the two before saying.

" Since we could use a little bit of help, I suppose you could come a long. You know to make up for this poodle's lack of strength." Inuyasha hit him over the head, and when Yusuke went to the ground Inuyasha stepped on him to keep him on the ground.

" Like this human said, only it's the reverse. We do need your help only because this human is too pathetic to hold his own weight. I mean he needs me to protect his own mate!" Inuyasha bellowed. Everyone sweatdropped. No doubt in their mind that they were totally made from the same thing. Just as Yusuke was up from the ground and ready to KILL Inuyasha. Inuyasha spoke up. Inuyasha sniffed.

" I smell her."

" Who?" Kurama asked.

" That girl Keiko." Inuyasha sniffed again. " She's this way! Her smell is telling me that she asleep, and under some kind of drugs. Follow me!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to run/jump to where Keiko was being held.

" Hey wait!" Yusuke yelled as he ran after him.

" Hn." Hiei said as he was about to join them.

" Sango, I'm going with them. Ride on Kiara and follow us alright?" Miroku asked as he got ready to run. Sango nodded. Miroku ran following the other two.

" Hiei, go on with them." Kurama said to them. Hiei nodded.

" Hn." He said as he bolted turning into a black flash. Kurama then looked at Sango.

" Who is this Kiara?" Sango smiled.

" Oh, you're see. I hope you guys like heights."

" What?" Kuwabara asked.

" KIARA!" Sango yelled. Within seconds a shadow appeared over the trio. When the shadow landed. It was a large cat demon. Sango ran up to it and hugged it.

" Guys, met Kiara. Kiara we need a ride." Sango said as she climbed on followed by Kurama then Kuwabara. They were soon up in the air and following Yusuke and them.

()

Urasue placed Keiko in a tub filled with a potion. Her hands were tied up and so were her feet. Urasue had lucky broken the bonds of Keiko's mind. And now was waiting for her spell to take affect. The girl was putting up quite a fight though.

" Hmm, how much longer girl? Sakura's body awaits for her soul. And Master Miro awaits for Sakura." Urasue began to walk away when a blue light caught her attention.

" What could this be?" She asked herself as she walked to where Keiko laid. Her eyes then went wider than what they already were. " THE JEWEL!" She cried.

" I'll be able to get it out of the girl in this state." She reached to take the jewel from within Keiko's body but was stopped when her ears picked up on light footsteps. She turned around to see 'Sakura' walk out of her workshop.

" Ah, Sakura, I'm glad to see that you're starting to move on your own now. Don't worry soon you shall have your soul back." Sakura turned her head the left and her lips moved but no sound came out. She kept saying in that direction. Urasue looked at Sakura then looked at to see what Sakura was looking at.

" What someone coming? No worries. My guards will kill them in no time. But for now let's get the jewel out of Keiko ne?"

()

" It's funny but bad guys are always stupid! Don't they understand that they ALWAYS leave clues for us to find them?" Yusuke asked as he finished killing off the guards.

" I agree and that smoke coming from that hill isn't helping their case either!" Inuyasha added.

" Hn. Pathetic." Hiei said.

" We're almost there just a bit further!" Sango yelled as she and the other two flew on ahead.

" Kay!" Miroku yelled as he and the others on the ground followed.

()

" Yes almost there!" Urasue said as she began to pull out the jewel from within Keiko. It was now half way out of her body. Sakura was sitting on her knees watching. But then again her head turned the way it had before.

" KEIKO!" A boy's voice yelled. Urasue looked toward where the voice was coming from. She lost her thought on the object at hand. So she didn't notice when the jewel plopped into the water…

" What the?!" She demanded. Soon Yusuke and everyone came into view. They ran, while others flew to where Urasue was. Kiara and them landed. Kiara then turned into the size of a regular cat. Inuyasha glared at the demon then his eyes flickered to something or rather someone. His eyes wide in shock. One name left his lips.

" Sakura…!" A from the tub a light came from within Keiko's body and headed towards Sakura's.

" KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled. Sakura's body then flowed up as her soul entered her body. She then floated down as her hands touched her face.

" Ah! She is once again alive!" Urasue exclaimed.

" Sakura?" Inuyasha asked uncertain.

" What have you done?! That woman's body is made of bones and dirt even I can sense it!" Miroku yelled. Urasue nearly just chuckled.

" Yes wonderful is it not? I created her! Making me her mother and father! She will do whatever I say when I say it!"

" No you're wrong! Sakura would NEVER allowed herself to be controlled!" Inuyasha said.

" Feh! Come Sakura and rid of these…fools? AAAHH!" Sakura was zapping Urasue with her powers as she fell to her knees. She bent her head over.

" Are…you really her?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her. Sakura's body twitched.

" Inuyasha?" She asked as she stood up. She began to walk towards him but then stopped and looked at Keiko. She then bent down by her.

" You're fine for now. After I kill Inuyasha I'll get you out." She said. "Hm…what the…" Sakura put her hand in the pool and began to look around. Leaving everyone confused. Then she pulled her hand out. And looked what was in her hand. " The Jewel." She then turned around and faced the gang. She held up the jewel.

" So Inuyasha are you going to kill me again? I mean I have the jewel in my hand." Inuyasha just stared at her.

" Sakura that wasn't me!" He tried to defend himself.

" SILENCE INUYASHA! THIS TIME IT'S YOUR TURN TO GO THOUGH HELL JUST LIKE ME!" She held on tight to the jewel as she summoned her energy to help her.

" Sakura…" He whispered. He walked over to the front. " I understand. You people get back I'll handle her."

" But she will kill you." Miroku said.

" I know."

" Then don't be stupid!" Yusuke said.

" You stay out of this you hear? I'll handle Sakura I said." Inuyasha then began to walk in towards her. Not knowing what would happen.

()

Kassie: The chapter is done yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	15. chapter 14

What's stronger than hate?

A/n- -- Kassie-chan is so mean! How am I supposed to follow up a chapter like that?! It's too good!! What do you think lawyers?

Lawyers- :tied up with duck tape: er… We think that you should let us go and give us this un-disclaimed story!!! Bwahahaha!!!

A/n- I swear they have a one tract mind! And you will not get any non-disclaimed… BOB!!!

Bob- =-= yes?

Me- stop teasing the lawyers!

Bob- :is dangling non-disclaimed stories on a fishing line in front of lawyers: =-=;;; what ever are you talking about?

Me- -- bob…

Bob- but it's so much fun!!

Me- well… if you like it that much, go on ahead! Just know that we do not own any songs, or YYH, or Inu!

            Inuyasha cautiously took a step forward, although no one else had any idea why.

            "I don't care if I die, I just … have one request to make before you kill me, _higan_." He spoke quietly, and said higan with a great sorrow and passion that it shocked everyone's senses.

            'He called me… higan again. I've wanted to hear him say that again for so long…' Sakura shook the thought from her head. 'But nether the less! He must die under my hand as I did all those years ago!'

            "What is it Inuyasha? I would hate to leave you with knowing that you had something else to fulfill. Speak now." Sakura eyes were full of hatred, the softness that was in them only a moment ago had died.

            Inuyasha stepped forward, and placed his clawed hand on her cold, almost lifeless check.

            "…I want to hold you. Just one last time. That's all I want."

            Sakura's face was frozen, her eyes wide with shock. Her lip quivered and her poisonous eyes softened as tears engulfed them.

            "I don't understand, what's the fool doing? What's his death going to profit him?"

            "Oh Hiei, you'll never learn." Kurama sighed.

            "He'd rather die than not be with her. His heart can't handle not being with her." Miroku said quietly.

            "Oh that's so romantic!" Sango gushed, putting her hands on her heart and sighing. (Because of lack of love life, and I have to admire others to get my full fluff intake and that's what I do when I see some fluff!)

            "What does 'higan' mean?" Kuwabara asked.

            "Higan, interesting that he should say that now." Kurama mused.

            "I don't get it! What does higan mean?!" Kuwabara yelled again.

            "It means dearest Kuwabara. Higan means dearest."

            "He still loves her after all she's done to him?!" Kuwabara screamed.

            "…Dearest. That's it, I'm going." Yusuke said as he walked towards the tub with the soul-less Keiko.

            "What do you mean?" Sango asked, cuddling Kiara.

            "I'm going to help Keiko."

            "But Yusuke, with all the potion and the fact that Keiko hates you r-"

            "I've made up my mind. My higan needs me and I'm not leaving. Besides, it makes since if you think about it. Me and the worthless mutt must have something in common, after all, we are like the same person, right?" Yusuke said as he started walking away.

            "Sir?"

            "Yes Nuta?"

            "What shall I do?"

            "Hm. Let's watch. Sakura may not look like it, but she is merciless. She won't let him leave alive."

            "What about our two most favorite projects?"

            "Who? Keiko and the fool?"

            "Watch it." Nuta growled. Miro chuckled.

            "Apparently, Yusuke doesn't understand that if he goes near Keiko, she'll die. And soon after Sakura will kill him for the death of her reincarnation whom she swore to protect."

            "WHAT!! HE CAN'T DIE!" Nuta screeched.

"I've gotta save him!" Nuta said as  she started to charge for the door.

            "Whoa!" Miro yelled as he darted in front of the door.

            "What do you think you're doing?"

            "Think about it for a moment. If they both die, we can put their souls into clay, then we can control them forever!"

            "Well, that would be a great idea if the only person who can make the clay people is DEAD!!"

            " Opps! We… better go stop him…"

            "You think!?"

            "Hurray, if he even touches her, she'll be as good as dead."

            "Miro, you're an IDIOT!"

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,   
That is how I know you go on. _

'What's this…?' Keiko thought she couldn't see anything, but she could hear it, and feel it.

_  
Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on _

'Keiko hold on! I'm coming.' It said.

_  
  
Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
 _

'Hold on to what?' She thought.

_ Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on   
  
_

'…To me. You can always hold on to me.'

_  
Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime   
And never let go till we're one   
  
_

"Sakura, please, just let me hold you in my arms on more time and then you can kill me, I promise!" Inuyasha spoke softly.

"…" Sakura stepped forward and draped her arms around him. They stood for a moment, taking in the warmth that they felt.

'This isn't Sakura, she's cold, something's wrong…' Sakura pulled apart from him and went into the sleeve of her old fashion Miko kimono, only to pull out a dagger.

"I hope you're ready to face death in the eye." Sakura said it, but she didn't mean it. Tears spilled over onto her face, although her expression remained hard.

_  
Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to   
In my life we'll always go on   
  
_

Yusuke ran up to the base of the tub where Keiko was.

"Keiko, I'm here." He said. Somehow, someway, Keiko opened her eyes to look at him.

"Yusuke…" she trailed off.

"I'm here, don't worry, I'll get you out of this." He said as he untied her arms and legs.

Once he was done, he looked into her sorrow filled eyes. He touched her. She knew she would die now, somehow she could feel it in her bones. So, with her last once of strength, she reached up and put her hand on Yusuke's check and kissed him. Yusuke, was to say the least, surprised. But than, Keiko breathed a jagged breath.

"Keiko? What's wrong?" He asked, but before she could respond, she fell back into the tub. Dead.

"We're.. too late for her." Miro gasped as he and Nuta reached the tub.

"He… will… DIE!!" Miro screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked onto the screaming Yusuke.

_Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on   
  
_

"I'm ready." Inuyasha said as he looked into his higan's eyes one last time.

_  
There is some love that will not go away   
  
_

Sakura hesitated a moment, but than plunged the knife into his chest.

"I… still love you… higan." Inuyasha whispered as he groaned in pain and fell onto his knees.

"Oh God," Sakura whispered.

"What have I done?"_  
  
_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on  _

"What do we do now?" Sango said in a hushed voice.

            "We pray." Kurama said.

"Miroku, will you do the honor?" He asked. Miroku nodded.

            "May the souls of the dearly departed…"

A/n what do you think? Was it good?? Sorry it took me so long to update!!


	16. chapter 15

Kassie; I'm sorry for the lack of me updating with Ash-chan. My bad…my bad…well here' the new chapter!!

**Lawyer 1: She didn't say the disclaimer the story is---**

**Kassie: . WE DON"T OWN ANY ANIME! SO WE CAN WRITE FANFICTION THERE!!**

**Lawyer: T.T Never mind…**

**Yusuke stared at Keiko. Tears were on the surface of his eyes. " What?" He asked. He didn't even feel when Miro knocked him down with a punch in the face. In his hands Miro held a green glowing sword and he slashed Yusuke into the nearby mountain. The gang watched with worried eyes as they had to leave Inuyasha and Sakura be for now and charge after Miro. However when they tried to move they found themselves being thrown back by Sakura's power that was rising and rising. Kurama looked at the dead priestess her honey color eyes were now a glowing green color. Her hair was wild and untamed as she then as she walked electricity zapped everyone around her. Nuta and Miro fell back as a barrier surrounded her and where she walked.**

**" Miroku what's going on?!" Sango yelled as she shielded her eyes from the light.**

**" It's Sakura!! Her emotions of rage and anger have taken over her!" Miroku yelled as his barriers were pathlic come prepared to her's.**

**Kurama, Hiei, and Kiara were having a hard time breathing let alone moving. If they stared here any longer. No doubt Sakura's power would kill them. **

**" MIRO! I can't…I can't…" Miro then went in front of Nuta and used his powers to try and protect them. 'Damn it! At this rate I'll be killed!!' He yelled in his mind as with a angry face grabbed Nuta and disappeared somewhere else where it was safe. Sakura kept walking to where Keiko lay. She kneeled next to Keiko and picked up her body. And in a green light she was gone.**

**Everyone fell to the ground and panted. That was too much. Yusuke just sat on his knees in pain and in shock. Tears ran down his face. As he fell to his knees and let the tears flow down. " K-Keiko…" He said weakly. Inuyasha groaned as he got up and pulled out the dagger.**

**" What happened?" He asked. All he got was silence.**

**Sakura put Keiko down at a clearing that was far from everyone. She looked at her recarntion. She then began to chant something as you heard Keiko gasp. Sakura then stopped and watched as Keiko breathed in and out as she slept peacfully. Sakura was too tired to do anything else. She laid next to Keiko and looked at the jewel that was in her hand. **

**"…It's not over…it's just the begginning…" She said to herself as darkness took over her**

**Kassie: Sorry I know it's short but that's all I have! Please R&R**


	17. chapter 16

What's stronger than hate?

A/n- thank you all for being so patient with me! I've been really busy and on top of that Bob died… hears sobs huh?

Lawyers- crying uncontrollably

Me- umm… you guys okay?

Lawyers- we miss BOB!

Me- starts to cry me TOO! Here. hands box of tissues

box of tissues says 'I don't own yyh or inu.'

Lawyers- start crying even more. And use tissue.

Me- well, enjoy everyone!

Sakura woke up with a start. 'What! Where am I?' she asked herself, looking for any sign of recognition. Then she saw Keiko.

'That's right,' she thought, 'I came here where we would be safe until we get our strength back.' She pushed herself up off the slightly wet grass to look at the rising sun. 'I must have fallen asleep…' She sighed heavily. Already it felt like a long day was ahead.

'When Keiko recovers we should move on. Poor kid.' Sakura sighed heavily and turned to her other self. 'She's never going to be able to return to her family. It might have been better I had never come. No.,' She assured herself, 'More and more monsters would have come after her until she returned to jewel-' She gasped. 'The jewel!'

Sakura ran over to her sleeping companion and looked for that precious gem that had cost her so much. To her relief, she found it, glowing in all its brilliance. For the first time in a long while Sakura actually looked at it. It wasn't big, it was actually fairly small; and although Sakura had dedicated her entire life to serving such a simple looking item, she knew the absolute truth. It was probably worth more than she was. The power it contained must always be protected, least it be found in the hands of someone truly evil. Only now Sakura had reason to doubt her sole mission. That powerful jewel had cost her everything. It had cost Keiko everything. It destroyed their lives and Sakura knew that they weren't the first, and they wouldn't be the last either if the jewel was still in existence. It was an evil thing and should be hurt like it hurt her! … No, that wasn't compeletly true either. Yes, it had taken away from her all that she held dear; but without the jewel, she wouldn't have had anything to lose in the first place. The jewel was the reason that she had met Inuyasha. It was the reason she met Keiko and was alive today. So how could something so good, be so bad? Suddenly everything that Sakura had ever believed in was challenged. Her morals bad and good; white and black were mixed forming an eerie grey that would forever be in her mind. She was suddenly very cold. The type of cold that makes you think that you will never be warm again and pushes you away from the rest of the surrounding world.

'I don't belong here anymore. I'm just a shell of a girl that once was.' She looked at Keiko's form that was now slightly stirring. 'I'll train Keiko and leave. Although, I don't want her to have to go through what I went through… Perhaps… Yes! I know exactly what to do. I may not be able to save myself anymore; but at least I can save her.'

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Sakura jumped with a start.

"Keiko! You shouldn't be up! You need your rest."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh? Oh! Yes, I'm fine; I was just thinking. More importantly, how are you?"

"My head still hurts a little bit, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good, you're making a speedy recovery." Sakura went over and put the jewel in Keiko's hands. "If you're up to it, would you mind watching this for a while so I can go get us some food?"

Keiko stared at her hands. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"No. Not really, but sooner or later you'll have to take care of it by yourself and I won't be so far away if you need me. You're body will know what to do if something threatening happens to come along." Sakura continued to walk away from their small hid out until Keiko yelled after her.

"Sakura!" Keiko started to run to catch up to her.

"Yes?"

"Umm, have a safe trip." Keiko said averting her eyes. Sakura gave her a quizzical look but then smiled and gave a small 'thank you' and 'I will.'.

Keiko walked back to the camp site somberly. 'I was going to ask Sakura what happened to the others. That would have been awkward…' Keiko sighed. 'Whatever had happened to Inuyasha and her along with the others that were with them is none of my business. Although, I would like to know what had happened to Yusuke… But that would have been opening old wounds for her and Sakura has been so good to me, it would be wrong to bring up her bloody past.' Keiko fell over on the ground exasperated. "Being me has just gotten more complicated." She worded out loud as she closed her eyes for moment.

Keiko heaved herself to sit up. 'What am I supposed to do while Sakura is gone?' She wondered. She looked down to examine the jewel, only; she found her self, covered in dark red blood.

"W-what's going on?" She wondered, she tried to stand up but felt extremely dizzy and only fell over. Keiko could hear Sakura's words echoing through her mind _'I won't be far away if you need me…'_ Keiko crawled to try and find Sakura; she would have yelled, but the fear of someone hearing here was good since they were so elevated. So she crawled. What seemed like hours was only a few minutes until Keiko collapsed. Keiko let out small gasp of pain and looked over her shoulder to see the Jewel rolling over to the edge of the cliff.

Mortified, Keiko scrambled to get it before it fell off, she was too late.

"NO!" Keiko screamed as she reached over the edge, hoping to grab it before it fell farther down. Reaching her arm further and further down, she strained to keep her own body from falling over. Giving one last effort to find the jewel, she extended to her arms fullest length. Then, she heard something crumbling underneath her. She gasped, her eyes widening with horror. Her mind filled with one thought, landslide! Keiko let out a loud scream as she felt the land underneath her let go.

Her body was free falling through the air, her mind couldn't concentrate on anything beside the feeling of adrenaline rushing threw her body and to Keiko's dismay, she was still bleeding which only made her feel nauseas and light headed. Keiko let her mind go, 'Is this it? Is this… the end?'

A/N- There you go people! Sorry for the long update! R&R!


	18. chapter 17

Kassie: Hey everyone:) I'm so glad that we're updating again! Eheh!

Lawyers:...:trying to sneak away:

Kassie::takes out whip and cracks it: Ahem...

Lawyers: EEP! Ehehehehehehhe...

Kassie:...We don't own YYH or IY...now excuse me as I go and toture the lawyers...mwhahaha::evil grin:

Lawyers: NOOOOOOOO::runs away in fear:

Kassie: MWHAHA! COME BACK HERE LITTLE PIGGIES::chases them:

Yusuke stared at the now dead campfire. He hadn't spoke much since he last saw Keiko. Inuyasha was the same after he was told what had happened to the women.

_'Keiko...where are you? Are you even alright...?' _He thought to himself. He bought two fingers up to his lips where she had kissed him before she died...

_'NO! Don't think that Yusuke!' _He yelled at himself. _'Keiko is fine! Sakura is with her so...so...' _Who was he kidding? He had no idea what to think of Sakura. For the love of kami-sama she had tried to kill Inuyasha. But she failed...later if need be they could use that against her. Element of surpise right?

" She's fine." Yusuke snapped his eyes up to the half-demon Inuyasha and stared.

" Who?"

" Your mate...Keiko right?" Yusuke blinked and blushed slightly and said in a voice barely above a whisper.

" How do you know she's since?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and then reopened them.

" Because Sakura has her."

" WHAT! That doesn't help!" Inuyasha stared at him and asked,

" Oh? Why not?" Yusuke stared at him and said,

" Look what she did to you! Or tried to do." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously as he said in an ice cold voice.

" Don't speak of her in that manner. You don't know her like I do."

" Really? Well her killing you was expected?" Yusuke asked. Inuyasha growled deeply in his throat and said,

" She didn't try to..."

" What? I saw the dagger sticking out of you." Inuyasha nodded.

" Yes. But she didn't put any holy energy into it. I can heal from mortal wounds but if they have miko enegry or "holy" enegry my demon blood will be destoyed by it and I will be killed." Yusuke stared at Inuyasha as he said those words.

" So...you mean she wasn't trying to kill you?"

" No...I'm sure she was...but I don't think her heart would allow her to." Inuyasha stated as he looked up at Yusuke. Yusuke stared at him and said,

" But you don't know!"

" You're right I don't...like you don't know how Keiko feels about you right now either." Yusuke was silent.

" All we can do is HOPE."

"..."

" That our loves will be safe...and they'll return back to us as they once were."

"...Where's the wise cracking idiot from earlier?" Yusuke asked. Inuyasha's ears and eyes twitched. He then made a fist.

" You smart ass punk..." He then stood up. Yusuke smirked and stood up as well.

" So little doggy wanna fight?" Yusuke's smirk widen as Inuyasha allowed a growl to escape his throat.

" That's it...!" He then charged at Yusuke and punches began to fly. Yusuke dodged Inuyasha's right then countered with a left of his own. When Inuyasha fell back he quickly got back on his balance and went towards Yusuke. As Yusuke made a descent block Inuyasha scanned his eyes around Yusuke and then found a small opening but that was all he needed as he targeted a punch at Yusuke's mouth. And it stuck with sucess...this went on for awhile.

As the others in the group watched them Hiei and Sango then said,

" Idiots." Miroku and Kurama chuckled but then Kurama said,

" I don't think so...both of them are quite fond of fighting. This is something to take their minds off what's going on around them."

" Hn...that doesn't change the facts that they're idiots." Hiei muttered. Sango looked at Kurama and said,

" Still smart as ever I see...but you do have a point." Sango told Kurama. Kurama nodded.

" Thank you."

" Koenma." Miroku then said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. In all of the group only one member was still asleep. That was Kuwubara that doesn't mean he was worried about Keiko. He cared for her like she was his younger sister. It's just what happened yesterday was enough to knock him out. With Sakura's enegry being like it was it boosted his boys up and made him exhausted.

" What about him?" Kurama asked.

" I was thinking...we're all after Miro...and Koenma is one of the strongest people...if he were to get ahold of him...then we would have more problems on our hands." They all nodded. It was true. If Miro were to get ahold of Koenma there would be no point. He would have all control of Spirit World.

" What are you suggesting Houshi-sama?" Sango asked him while she petted Kirara. Miroku then said,

" I'm suggesting that you should send one person to protect him." Kurama nodded.

" I see what you mean..."

" It should be Yusuke or Kuwabara then." Hiei said.

" Yes. Those two are the only ones who stick out too much." Kurama agreed. Miroku looked at Yusuke, who was currently getting strangled by Inuyasha and then at the sleeping Kuwabara.

" I think Kuwabara would be the best choice...Yusuke's mate is here in this time. He won't leave without her. Kuwabara seems like the type to never give up." Kurama smiled slighlty and said,

" He's quite the type!"

" Hn." So it was choosen Kuwabara would go back to protect Koenma if Miro were to show up there.

_'Falling..._

_Falling..._

_There's no stopping..._

_The wind is so fast...I feel so light even though I'm being pulled to Mother Earth...' _These were Keiko's thoughts before she felt her mind turn black. She had given into the fainting feeling and was uncounious.

As she fell her hand was sticking out and was open flat. Her palm was downward. A light blue came out of her hand as the jewel the one she was trying to catch came back to her. She then clasped her hand shut holding it without even knowing it.

Keiko's legs then scraped against the rough sides of the cliff. Blood came flying down with her as more and more scratches were put on her body. Her clothes began to rip as she rolled down rocks. Dust flew with her rolling body until she rolled onto a mini cliff and was stopped from her sudden doom.

Blood was all around her from the fall. Her school clothes were almost torn to shreds with blood clinging onto her navy skirt along with her matching shirt...she wouldn't last long.

Miro removed himself from his bed as he watched Keiko's fall. _'Should I help her? No...let her...let...'_

" Nuta!" He summoned. Nuta walked in a few seconds later. Her hair was all wet for she had just gotten out of the shower. Looking at Miro she flicked a stand of hair out of her eye and said,

" What?"

" Go get Keiko." He said solemnly.

" WHAT?" She demanded as fury filled her words.

" Go get her...she's in a weak state we can use that to our advantage." He told her. He then showed her a picture of Keiko. When Nuta saw this she couldn't help but grin.

" I SEE!"

" Yes...go get her and give her a kiss." Nuta gagged and said,

" WHAT!"

" Go and get her...I want Keiko under my control." Nuta then said,

" What about Sakura?'

" I'll deal with her."

"...What about Keiko? Her powers?"

" Nothing will happen to you." Nuta nodded as she bowed and said,

" Very well Miro...this will just help me I suppose once Keiko's out of the way Yusuke will be _mine._" He nodded.

" Yes go." And so she did.

Nuta stared down at Keiko and said, " Jeez...I don't know WHAT Miro sees in you!" She then carefully picked up Keiko and fought the urge to make her pain be even worse. After holding the young woman she took her back to Miro's hide out and put her on a bed. Remembering a spell she had learned before she began to chant to heal Keiko. Keiko's wounds slowly healed as they did her hand slowly opened up and the jewel rolled out of her hand and went under the bed. Nuta didn't hear it so she didn't notice it.

Keiko let out a low groan as she slowly opened up her eyes. She looked around and said,

" YOU!" She then pointed at Nuta. Nuta twitched as she put on her lipstick and said,

" Heh...you should be lucky that my lips touch you." Keiko blinked and said,

" WHAT?" However before she had time to react Nuta took her two hands and put them behind Keiko's head and quickly kissed Keiko's lips. Nuta had implied more than usual amount so this could take an affect. Slowly it did. Keiko's eyes turned to a golden color. Nuta then dropped Keiko arms and rubbed her lips.

" Eww..." Looking at Keiko she said,

" Get up." Keiko did.

" Yes master." She replied in a monotone voice. Nuta smirked.

" Goody...pick your nose." Keiko did. Nuta began to giggle.

" Now shake your booty!" And of course Keiko did. Nuta just flat out laughed. Remembering her mission she gave Keiko something to change into and said, " Be done in 5 minutes." Keiko nodded.

" Yes master." Nuta nodded and walked out and closed the door.

In 5 minutes Keiko walked out and was wearing new clothes. Her hair was brushed neatly back. In her hair she worn a headband that left a small blue jewel hand on her forehead. Her lips were shining from the lip gloss she had put on them. She was wearing an Indian Style dance. It was a sikly blue color. Her breasts and lower section was covered by that while her other body parts were in the blue see though seen. She wore sandals. To put it bluntly she looked better damn good. (At least in my mind she does)

" Hmn...not too bad..." Nuta then said, " Follow me." She then led Keiko to Miro who was still in his quarters thinking out a plan. When he saw Keiko his jaw dropped.

" He is now your master do as he says." Keiko nodded and went to him and said,

" Master..." Miro smirked as he didn't even glance at Nuta as he said,

" That is all. Go." Nuta made a disapproving sound with her breath but didn't argue as she left the room. Miro picked up Keiko's chin and said,

" My...how lovely you look." Keiko just stared at him with her dull eyes. He smirked as he then bought his lips down to hers in a kiss.

Yusuke felt a terrible shudder. _'Keiko!' _His mind yelled. She was in danger...she needed him. _NOW! _

Sakura looked everywhere for Keiko but to no avail.

" KEIKO!" She called as her body began to fill with so much worry. Because of the worry she didn't notice when something wrapped around her feet. She looked down and saw that it was a small demon. Hardly worth anything. As she began to power up to destory it she felt the souls she was using to move her body be taken out of there. _'No...' _She thought to herself, _'My body...I can't...' _She then saw the demon turn into something more dangerous. It grew to be at least 90 feet and wrapped his body around her and began to crush her.

" You look good enough to eat..." He then opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs. Sakura felt so weak and helpless. She didn't even know what she did until it was done. Taking in a deep breath she yelled out helplessly.

_**" INUYASHA!" **_

Inuyasha heard Sakura's call and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Someone was hurting her. Without saying anything he began to move there. Everyone looked after him and said,

" WAIT!" Yusuke knew where he was going he also knew where ever Sakura was, _Keiko _was...or at least _suppose to be. _

Kassie:) Okay...that's enough for me. I hope it's long enough. Eheh! Please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
